Hubble
by Faenlgiec
Summary: Et si Voldemort avait eu une fille? Et si Harry n'avait été placé chez les Dursley mais chez quelqu'un d'autre? Et s'il était promis à un destin bien plus grand que tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer, un destin incroyable?
1. Chapter 0 introduction

Disclaimer: Comme vous vous en doutez, l'univers appartient à JKR. Certains détails des chapitres suivants appartiennent à JRR Tolkien, et seuls la tramme, ainsi que quelques détails insignifiants, m'appartiennent...

UN TOUT GRAND MERCI À MALICIA LUPIN, SANS QUI CE CHAPITRE, NI AUCUN DES AUTRES D'AILLEURS, NE SERAIT PAS CE QU'IL EST...

Prologue : Où l'on parle d'Ange et d'Harry

Depuis hier, un grand chat regardait le 12, avenue Latinis, à Bruxelles. Vers onze heures du soir, il tourna la tête, quelques fragments de secondes avant l'apparition d'un demi-géant de trois mètres de haut dans un gros crac bruyant. Dans ses bras reposait un bébé. L'image du chat se brouilla un instant, avant qu'apparaisse à sa place une jeune femme à l'allure stricte mais lasse. Elle prit le bébé que lui tendait le demi-géant, le remerciant d'un simple « Merci, Hagrid », et déposa une lettre dans le landau, avant de déposer le bébé sur le pas de la porte. Normalement Dumbledore aurait dû s'occuper lui-même du bébé, mais une importante attaque l'avait empêché de venir. Seuls Minerva, blessée gravement à l'épaule droite, et n'étant pas ambidextre, et Hagrid, incapable de se défendre contre les nombreux détraqueurs qu'avait envoyés l'ennemi, avaient pu se libérer. Un sort de chaleur continue fut envoyé sur le landau, afin de protéger le bébé de la froideur du temps, ainsi que de puissants sorts de protection.

Le lendemain matin, vers sept heures, quand monsieur Hubble, qui habitait là, ouvrit la porte, il eut la surprise de trouver devant la porte un nouveau-né dans le landau. Le bébé tenait une lettre entre ses petites mains, et Patrick, car c'était son nom, remarqua que toute la neige qui était tombée durant la deuxième moitié de la nuit, soit plus de vingt-cinq centimètres à vue de nez, semblait avoir fondu dans un rayon de cinquante centimètres autour du landau. Quand il passa son bras dans le rayon, afin de montrer le bébé à sa femme, il s'aperçut que la température dans ce rayon était très agréable. Contrairement à la température quelques centimètres plus loin, qui elle avoisinait les moins dix degrés Celsius.

Il emmena le bébé à l'intérieure, avant de lire la lettre à haute voix aux côtés de sa femme, Béatrice.

_Mr et Mme Hubble,_

_Ce bébé se nomme Ange Jedusor, fille de Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le tristement célèbre surnom Lord Voldemort. Elle a été entourée de puissants sorts de protection, qui disparaitront le 1 aout précédant ses onze ans. Elle est née le 31 octobre 1980, à sept heures cinquante-deux. Etant donné que vous avez été désignés comme les personnes les plus aptes à éduquer sa fille par Melle Aurélie Lestrange, nous suivons ses dernières volontés, malgré son évident lien avec le seigneur sombre, en espérant qu'étant moldu, vous ne vous soyez pas ralliés à ce dernier. Nous vous attendons demain (Mardi 1__er__ novembre) matin à onze heures trente (11 :30 AM) à l'ambassade anglaise (_Ambassade de Grande-Bretagne : rue d'Arlon, 85, Bruxelles 1040. Tel: 02-287-63-43. Fax : 02-287-62-70)_ afin de pouvoir nous entretenir des dispositions nécessaires pour la sécurité de votre maison. Sachez que si vous ne veniez pas, nous enverrons une escouade d'aurors à votre domicile, et que toute attaque commise envers le bébé pourrait vous couter plus que la vie…_

_Bien à vous,_

_Cornélius Fudge, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Ministre de la magie par intérim Président du Magenmagot,_

_Directeur de Poudlard,_

_Ordre de Merlin 1__ère__ classe_

Patrick et Béatrice étaient abasourdis. Ils ne savaient pas qui étaient cette Aurélie Lestrange, pas plus que qui étaient les autres dont il était question. Ils pensèrent un instant à une farce, mais la présence du bébé l'empêchait. Une chose était sure, ils devaient aller à cet entretien. Ils ignoraient ce qu'étaient ces aurors, mais cela avait l'air d'être une sorte d'unité d'élite. Une seule chose leur faisait penser qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une farce : La mention de magie. Mais que signifiait moldu ? Qu'était le Magenmagot ? Qu'était Poudlard ? Que signifiait « Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe ? Il devait s'agir d'un titre honorifique.

Patrick téléphona aussitôt chez son patron pour avertir que suite à un imprévu imprévisible, il ne pourrait venir travailler ce jour ci. Son patron grommela pour la forme, avant de lui accorder sa journée de congé. Il sourit intérieurement. En cinq ans de carrière, il avait rapidement réussi à se rendre indispensable à la survie de l'entreprise dans laquelle il travaillait. Brillant biochimiste, il travaillait à l'UCB, où il avait fait diverses découvertes, notamment dans le domaine des hormones, en réussissant à produire par un procédé chimique très complexe des cellules capable de remplacer les cellules alpha des ilots de Langerhans dans le pancréas, et qui les rend insensibles au système lymphatique, afin de pouvoir guérir le diabète de type 1. Ce qui l'aidait à prendre de temps en temps des journées de congé non-prévues. Personne n'avait envie de le voir partir. Surtout qu'il travaillait sur un moyen de traiter efficacement le diabète de type 2. S'il le trouvait, cela ferait une nouvelle arrivée de fonds pour l'UCB, qui aurait alors un deuxième moyen de traiter une maladie pour l'instant uniquement traitable par le sport. Ce qui serait extrêmement avantageux pour eux, et risquait de faire sauter Pfizer, un de leurs plus gros concurrents, qui était déjà bien ébranlé par l'arrivée des cellules alpha. Tout cela faisait qu'il était impensable de le virer.

Pendant ce temps, Béatrice s'était déjà bien habillée, et avait été chercher du lait maternel dans un magasin proche. Elle nourrissait déjà la petite fille, car c'en était une, et cette dernière buvait le lait voracement, bien décidée à ne pas en laisser une seule goutte. Patrick monta aussitôt mettre un smoking, tandis que sa femme redonnait un nouveau biberon au bébé, qui, une fois le biberon fini, avait crié vigoureusement pour en avoir à nouveau. En train de mettre ses chaussettes, Patrick béni le destin qui, deux ans après la mort de l'unique fille qu'avait pu et que pourrait jamais lui donner Béatrice, remettait un bébé sur leur route.

Leur fille était morte à cause d'une insuffisance cardiaque qui n'avait pas été détectée à temps. Elle était morte sur la table d'opération, une de ses côtes ayant percé son cœur alors que le médecin s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir. Ils avaient détecté par après la maladie des os de verre, mais la blessure avait tué sur le coup la fillette d'à peine un an. Ni Patrick ni Béatrice n'en avaient voulu au médecin, malgré qu'ils aient tous deux été fortement ébranlés par la mort de leur fille. L'erreur était humaine, et les médecins n'avaient après tout qu'une obligation de moyen. Oui, il était triste qu'elle soit morte, mais le médecin n'y pouvait rien.

Sur ce temps, Béatrice avait fini de nourrir la jeune fille et appelait Patrick, qui arriva bien vite. Tous deux partirent vers l'ambassade, où ils furent reçus par un jeune homme qui leur tendit deux badges d'une curieuse couleur pourpre. Quelques instants plus tard, ils ressentirent quelque chose les tirer par leur nombril, alors que tout autour d'eux tourbillonnait de plus en plus vite, avant de devenir uniformément gris, puis de prendre la forme d'un bureau dans lequel se tenaient deux personnes. L'une était moyennement vieille, et portait une sorte de robe d'un violet ridicule. L'autre semblait beaucoup plus vieux, et portait une robe similaire mais d'un bleu nuit profond.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » réussit à balbutier Patrick.

« Ce n'était pas une blague ? » demanda Béatrice.

« Non. Comme je vois que vous ne savez rien du monde magique, je vais vous expliquer cela, si toutefois vous en avez le temps. » Ayant dit, le plus vieux pointa sa baguette magique sur le vide, et fit apparaitre un somptueux fauteuil dans lequel Patrick et Béatrice s'assoyèrent. Il tendit enfin sa baguette vers la bouilloire, et d'un informulé bien exécuté, la remplit et la mit à bouillir.

« Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. La première chose que je pourrais dire est que la magie existe. Notre « univers » est bien caché du monde moldu, le monde sans magie. Depuis des siècles, nous vivons à côté des moldus, nous dissimulant derrière des sorts de dissimulation très puissants, ainsi que des sorts repousse-moldus. Il y a une cinquantaine d'années, est né un jeune Tom Elvis Jedusor, orphelin, né dans un orphelinat, alors que sa mère ne lui survivait pas. Onze ans plus tard, j'ai été le chercher à l'orphelinat, afin de le faire étudier à Poudlard, la meilleure école de sorcellerie existante. Il s'est rapidement révélé très puissant, voir trop puissant. Une fois ses études finies, au lieu d'aller au ministère, il s'est engagé dans une obscure boutique de magie noire, alors que tout le monde s'attendait le voir effectuer une carrière express d'auror. Il y a travaillé deux ans avant de disparaitre pendant une dizaine d'années de la circulation. Quand il est retourné, il m'a demandé un poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai bien évidemment refusé, Et il a commencé à se faire un nom en tant que Lord Voldemort. Son but est d'éliminer tous les moldus. Il y a quelques mois, désireux d'obtenir un héritier, il a soumis une de ses mangemorts à l'imperium, c'est un sort destiné à prendre le contrôle de la personne visée, avant de la violer. De cette union est née Ange. Cependant, la femme qu'il avait choisie s'est enfuie, et s'est à nos côtés que la petite est née. La seule recommandation de Melle Lestrange, la mère, était qu'on vous confie l'enfant. Avez-vous des questions ?

-Non.

-Il nous faut maintenant décider quelles protections vont être mises sur votre maison. »

Ils décidèrent de renommer la jeune fille Félicie, et de lui donner le nom de ses parents adoptifs.

La discussion continua ensuite ainsi durant de nombreuses heures, avant que les Hubble ne puissent rentrer chez eux. Un an se passa avant la prochaine intervention des sorciers dans leur vie, dans la nuit du premier au deux novembre 1981. Celle-ci prit la forme d'un hibou transportant une corde à laquelle était attaché un mot : « _J'ai besoin de vous. Ceci est un portauloin qui partira à minuit. Albus Dumbledore_ »

Ils prirent le portauloin et arrivèrent à nouveaux dans le même bureau.

« Voldemort est mort ! » fut la première chose que leur dit un Fudge extatique.

« Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour garder Harry. C'est le frère de ce bébé qui est venu à bout du mage noir en lui renvoyant le sort de mort qui lui avait été lancé. Ses parents ont été tués par le mage noir, tandis que la seule chose qu'il lui reste comme famille l'a repoussé hier. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus le placer avec son frère, car celui-ci doit être éduqué au plus haut rythme possible.

-Nous acceptons, bien évidemment.

-Il faudrait restreindre ses contacts sous son apparence normale dans le monde magique, afin d'éviter de le troubler inutilement par la célébrité de son frère jumeau. Nous avons bien une idée, mais cela peut être dangereux…

-Dites toujours…

-Il y a ce que l'on appelle chez nous des métamorphage. Du grec méta (µετά) qui signifie au-delà, après, avec, et de morphè (μορφή) qui signifie forme. Un métamorphage est donc quelqu'un qui peut aller au-delà de sa forme de base, c'est-à-dire prendre toutes les formes qu'il veut.

-Quel est le lien avec Harry ?

-J'y arrive. Il existe une théorie qui dit que les métamorphages sont des enfants qui ont été exposés à une très haute dose de magie pure, c'est-à-dire non canalisée par un sort. Le problème est que nous avons repéré une maladie qui est déclenchée après cette accumulation de magie si le corps n'a pas une magie assez puissante. Pour une raison inconnue, les sucres restent dans le sang, et éliminent en quelques heures les magicocytes. Seuls les plus puissants mages peuvent réguler cela, et au prix d'une bonne dose de leur puissance. »

Patrick éclata de rire. Cela semblait si… ancien.

« Connaissez-vous le diabète, monsieur ?

-J'en ai entendu parler. C'est une maladie dont on s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne touchait que les moldus, ou les cracmols.

-Les symptômes y correspondent parfaitement.

-Ce serait donc une forme éloignée de diabète ?

-Peut-être. Connaissez-vous une métamorphage ?

-Oui. Vous voudriez pouvoir vérifier si c'est cela, non ?

-Exactement. Serait-il possible pour que j'obtienne deux portauloins, un vers ici et un vers l'hôpital la plus proche ?

-Portus ! » dit Dumbledore en tendant sa baguette vers deux badges.

« Les voici.

-Merci, je reviens dans dix minutes. »

Il disparut aussitôt, pour arriver devant un hôpital à l'air miteux.

« Bonjour, je voudrais deux seringues de Hubblin, fabriquées par l'UCB.

-Monsieur, ce sont des produits réservés aux médecins.

-Même pour moi ? » dit-il en tendant une carte de visite. « Ce serait pour un test. Je n'en ai plus de disponible, et je suis en train d'expérimenter les possibles effets secondaires que j'aurais pu oublier.

-Bien monsieur. Cela fera 1600 euros. »

La dépense ne ferait qu'une simple erreur d'arrondi de salaire, se dit-il en tendant sa carte, bancaire cette fois.

Il eut à peine le temps de se mettre dans un coin qu'il sentit une traction au niveau du nombril.

« Alors ?

-J'ai ce qu'il me faut. Où est la métamorphage ? Je devrais lui faire une piqure. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la jeune métamorphage répondant au doux nom de Nymphadora Tonks se retrouva sur un fauteuil. Elle tressaillit légèrement lorsque Patrick la piqua au niveau du ventre, puis, une petite demi-heure plus tard, Dumbledore mesura le taux de magicocytes et de sucre dans le sang. Il remarqua avec ébahissement que le sucre était revenu à la normale tandis que les magicocytes semblaient deux fois plus présents.

« C'est ce que je pensais » dit Patrick quand il vit les résultats. « Il semblerait que l'exposition à la magie crée un comportement dangereux de la part des globules blanc, qui attaquent alors les cellules alpha des ilots de Langerhans du pancréas. Il n'y a alors plus d'insuline créée, et le sucre n'est plus assimilé. Ce qui cause la maladie. Il suffit d'ajouter des cellules alpha insensibles au système lymphatique, et le tour est joué (NdA : Ce n'est quand même pas si facile…)

-Nous pouvons maintenant lancer le sort à Harry.

-Une seconde. Melle Tonks, pourriez-vous changer d'apparence ? »

Nymphadora s'exécuta, et l'instant d'après se tenait à sa place une jeune femme aux cheveux rose bonbons.

« Nous pouvons donc y aller, il semble que cela n'influe pas sur le pouvoir de métamorphage lui-même. Monsieur Dumbledore, serait-il possible que vous endormiez le petit sitôt le sort jeté ?

-J'y vais. »

Ils virent une puissante explosion de lumière, et quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, le bébé dormait tranquillement. Patrick, d'un geste expert (il avait suivi une formation d'infirmier), planta l'aiguille dans le pancréas, avant d'en libérer le contenu. Dumbledore lança aussitôt un sort afin de guérir la piqure, et quand Harry se réveilla, ils eurent la surprise de se retrouver devant un enfant aux couleurs changeantes. Tous éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'ils virent le bébé prendre l'apparence de Dumbledore, tout en gardant son corps de bébé. Il ressemblait réellement à un monstre, avec une longue barbe, et un visage semblant extrêmement vieux, tandis que le corps était de la taille d'un vieux bébé.

« Il semblerait que le problème soit résolu. Toutes les protections possibles ayant été mises à votre disposition, nous n'ajouterons qu'un lien entre votre cheminée et le réseau de cheminette afin que vous puissiez partir en cas de problème. Toute personne voulant rentrer devra toutefois obtenir l'autorisation de quelqu'un de votre famille. A bientôt. »

A peine Dumbledore avait-il dit ça qu'il fit partir la famille Hubble, qui arriva hébétée dans son salon. Ils se reprirent toutefois rapidement et allèrent chercher des affaires pour Harry, qui s'appelait désormais Harry Hubble.

Ils allèrent pour la première fois au chemin de traverse alors qu'Harry et Félicie avaient huit ans. Leur première surprise fut le compte plein d'Harry. Leur deuxième surprise fut de voir la mode vestimentaire. Les gens les regardaient bizarrement, seules personnes habillées en moldus sur le chemin. Ils eurent encore quelques coups au cœur, et notamment en voyant les balais. Ils apprirent que les moldus aussi pouvaient les "chevaucher". A la fin de la journée, Patrick décida de créer un lien financier entre son compte et celui d'Harry, afin que tout ce qui se trouve dans le compte de l'un se trouve dans le compte de l'autre. Par miracle, il réussit à arnaquer les gobelins, leur faisant oublier qu'il toucherait aussi des intérêts sur le compte moldu. Et il réussit à arnaquer le compte moldu par une grande arrivée de fond, qui apparut dans tous les comptes officiels comme un cadeau fait par les Potter, c'est-à-dire quelque chose de non-imposable. Ils terminèrent leur chemin par l'animalerie, où ils firent l'acquisition d'une chouette pour Harry, et d'un magnifique chaton pour Félicie. La chouette, qu'ils prénommèrent Hedwige, était un harfang des neiges, et les tâches noires sur son plumage blanc étaient artistiquement disposées. Le chaton, quant à lui, était entièrement noir, si ce n'était une tâche blanche au poitrail. Ils le prénommèrent Chokotoff en hommage aux délicieuses sucreries. Tous deux étaient magiques, et Chokotoff pouvait se rendre invisible, tandis que Hedwige semblait pouvoir transplanner. Ils avaient aussi acheté deux balais, des Nimbus 2000, les meilleurs balais sur le marché.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Le bouton Review est là pour ça!

Le reste de la fiction est déjà écrit, et les chapitres suivants seront publiés tous les mercredi, à raison d'un par semaine...


	2. Chapter 1 l'attaque

Alors... Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Une nouvelle fois, je tiens à préciser, même si tout le monde s'en doute, que l'univers appartient à JKR, malheureusement. Je remercie aussi grandement Malicia Lupin pour son aide.

Un autre tout grand merci dédié à NCycy et Kira1726 pour avoir ajoutté cette fiction à leur favoris, à Charlene100105, Lady Ellea Midnight, raz-hal-ghoul, Moehrel, Hideaki Sama et Elfia pour avoir ajoutté cette fiction à leurs alertes, et un merci tout particulier pour sa review qui m'a vraiment réconforté à Hideaki Sama.

* * *

Chapitre 01 : L'attaque

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Félicie, il se produit un évènement extraordinaire. D'un coup, alors qu'elle soufflait ses bougies pour son onzième anniversaire, les murs tremblèrent. Rapidement, ils comprirent ce qu'il se passait. Mais ils n'avaient assez de temps. Il leur fallait allumer un feu pour pouvoir partir. Patrick, qui avait enfin fini ses dernières recherches sur les magicocytes, et réussi à recréer des cellules génératrices de magicocytes, dont il avait trouvé l'emplacement dans le poignet de la main directrice, commença par les enfermer dans un coffre de fabrication gobeline. Ainsi l'ennemi ne pourrait les utiliser. Puis, alors que les deux enfants et Béatrice faisaient rapidement un feu, il se prépara à accueillir l'ennemi. Il devait gagner du temps. Il répandit de l'alcool à bruler devant la porte d'entrée, de façon à ce qu'il s'écoule dans le jardin. Il remercia la merveilleuse idée qu'ils avaient eu de faire une entrée légèrement en pente afin que l'eau des chaussures sales se répande dans tout le jardin, il y versa plusieurs litres d'alcool à bruler. Il sentit rapidement la maison entière trembler plus fort, signe qu'il n'y avait plus de protections. Il attendit que l'ennemi soit arrivé au milieu de la pelouse. Puis, il prit un Zippo, et l'ayant allumé, le jeta dans la flaque d'alcool. Une flamme jaillit immédiatement. Un cri de douleur, suivit immédiatement par un double crac, l'avertit que l'ennemi avait fait retraite. Il savait que les aurors étaient déjà en route, et qu'un détachement de l'armée faisait son chemin. D'ici quelques minutes, les rapides avions moldus les survoleraient et ils seraient saufs. Par la nature de ses recherches, Patrick avait en effet reçu la protection de l'armée belge. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Poussé par un instinct de survie, il sauta au sol lorsqu'il entendit une voix murmurer doucement « Avada Kedavra ».

Il eut un instant le rapide questionnement de qui pouvait être assez fou que pour jeter le sort de mort de sang-froid. Avant de se rendre compte que la lourde porte blindée n'était plus. Il s'enfuit aussitôt, laissant des traces d'alcool en exprès en direction de l'incinérateur à papier qui avait été installé chez lui afin de maintenir ses recherches secrètes. Il vit l'ennemi s'y diriger, alors que lui se trouvait dans le salon. Dès que le mage noir s'y fut entièrement engagé, il referma la lourde porte et mit en place les champs anti-transplannage de secours qu'avait créés Dumbledore, avant de rallumer l'incinérateur. Un bruit et un CRAC bruyant lui prouvèrent que son idée avait marchée, bien que les champs ne soient pas assez puissants.

Il entendit alors quelqu'un appeler. Déclenchant la fermeture de tous les volets et portes, il retourna au salon, non sans avoir repris le coffret contenant ses recherches. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant de crier « Poudlard » et de disparaitre dans la cheminée. Il entendit juste le sifflement caractéristique de lourds missiles air-sol, signe que l'armée obéissait aux instructions : Si aucun signal n'est envoyé, détruisez tout.

Il arriva dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Sa femme lui sauta immédiatement dans les bras, vite suivie par Félicie et Harry.

« J'ai eu si peur pour toi… »

Peu après, le directeur arriva.

« Je suppose que votre maison a été attaquée et détruite, si vous êtes là.

-Vous supposez bien, professeur.

-Eh bien, nous allons voir le bon côté des choses : Dans quelques jours, les élèves partiront, et nous pourrons discuter. De plus, il suffira de faire passer vos enfants sous le choixpeau magique plus tôt pour savoir à quelles maisons ils appartiendront. Nous pourrons alors les installer. Une chance que cela ne soit pas arrivé en plein milieu de l'année.

-En effet. Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de recréer des cellules capables de produire des magicocytes… Mais il y a un problème. Cela dégage un gène de loup-garou. Ou un de vampire, suivant la cellule souche que j'utilise.

-Voilà qui est gênant…

-En effet. Il s'agit d'une double réaction entre les magicocytes et le système immunitaire moldu qui...

-Chéri, je ne pense pas que le professeur Dumbledore soit intéressé par des détails techniques…

-En revanche, Béatrice, j'ai un poste à vous confier pour l'année prochaine, si vous acceptez, bien sûr.

-C'est assez surprenant. De quel poste s'agirait-il ?

-Etude des moldus…

-Je pense que je n'aurais pas trop de mal…

-En effet. Ce sera la première fois qu'un moldu sera professeur à Poudlard. J'ai déjà enlevé les sorts repousse-moldus vous concernant, et vous êtes des exceptions…

-J'accepte.

-Je vais tout de suite vous montrer vos appartements. »

Sur ce, Dumbledore partit, et ils le suivirent jusqu'à un tableau des quatre fondateurs. Ceux-ci les regardaient avec un air de connivence.

« Ce sera la première fois depuis des siècles que cette chambre sera utilisée. Les précédents étaient Gromil Gryffondor et Heldiria Serpentard. Seuls les héritiers des 4 fondateurs, et leur famille proche, peuvent y loger. Harry, Ange, vous pouvez y aller, de même que vos parents adoptifs…

-Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Ange ?

-Car c'est le nom qui te fut donné à la naissance par Melle Lestrange, ta mère. »

Félicie et Harry se retournèrent vers leurs parents.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?

-Nous avions peur que vous le preniez mal…

-VOUS ? »

Patrick blanchit encore plus, remarquant qu'il avait dit une bêtise, alors qu'Ange, qui n'avait pas entendu la fin, partait en pleurant dans les appartements.

« Je veux des explications.

-Il y a onze ans, Dumbledore nous a demandé d'accueillir Félicie, qui s'appelait alors Ange. Il fut décidé qu'elle serait renommée pour éviter que son père nous poursuive. Un an plus tard, tu es arrivé. Tes seuls parents encore en vie t'avaient rejeté. Nous t'avons aussi recueilli, et renommé. Il faut que tu saches que ton don de Métamorphage t'est d'autant plus utile que ton ancienne forme était extrêmement connue, car tu es celui dont le frère a tué le plus grand mage noir de l'époque, le père de Félicie.

-Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement nous l'avoir dit.

-Nous avions réellement peur de votre réaction. Tous deux, vous avez manifesté des actes de magie très tôt. Nous avions peur que l'un blesse par erreur l'autre. »

Harry, sachant ce qu'il voulait savoir, se dirigea vers l'endroit où il savait pouvoir trouver sa sœur, un profond lien s'étant tissé entre eux deux.

Il la trouva en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur un lit, et il s'assit à côté d'elle, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle laissa libre court à ses sanglots, sachant qu'il ne la jugerait pas. Harry, bien que profondément bouleversé, retenait ses larmes du mieux possible. Cela aurait attristé sa sœur. Une fois qu'il vit qu'elle allait mieux, il utilisa son don afin de prendre des têtes bizarres pour la faire rire. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, elle s'endormit calmement dans les bras de son frère. Celui-ci la déposa dans son lit, et plaça bien les couvertures dessus, avant de partir, non sans fermer la porte. Il alla ensuite dans la chambre adjacente, qu'il savait être la sienne, et se laissa lui aussi aller à son chagrin, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain, Harry sonda son cœur. Qui avait le plus la fonction de parents ? Ses parents biologiques, qu'ils soient en vie ou non, ou ses parents d'adoption ? Il en vint rapidement à la conclusion que ses parents biologiques n'avaient en rien influencé ses décisions, et que par conséquent, ils étaient moins importants pour lui que ses parents d'adoption. Il chercha donc ceux-ci, mais ne parvint pas à les trouver. Et à chaque fois qu'il se sentait proche du but, ils disparaissaient. Harry n'y comprenait plus rien. Et tout cela sous le regard d'élèves qui se demandaient ce qu'il faisait là, lui qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, lui qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, lui qui n'avait pas de sac de cours, ni de baguette magique. Au bout d'un moment, deux rouquins qui semblaient être en première année, ou en deuxième, le prirent à part, et lui tendirent un morceau de parchemin.

« Tu sembles chercher quelqu'un. Je suis Fred Weasley. Cette carte te montre où se situent tous les habitants du château. Qui cherches-tu ?

-Mes parents. Patrick et Béatrice Hubble. »

L'autre des deux rouquins, qui devait-être son frère jumeau prononça une formule dans sa barbe inexistante, avant de dire :

« Ils sont dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Harry partit aussitôt en courant. Quand il arriva là-bas, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Plutôt que d'attendre, ce qui lui aurait causé des problèmes, il préféra se cacher dans un endroit sombre à proximité, d'où il pourrait entendre le mot de passe si quelqu'un entrait. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Dès qu'il entendit le mot de passe (citron mûr), il entra dans le bureau. Seuls ses parents s'y trouvaient, les autres étant mystérieusement disparus.

« Harry !

-Pourquoi me fuyez-vous ?

-Nous ne te fuyons pas.

-Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez toujours disparu de mon chemin.

-Nous avions peur que tu nous en veuilles.

-Et à raison. Comment pourrais-je ne pas être touché par le fait que vous, mes parents, vous m'ayez trahi, vous ne m'ayez pas simplement expliqué que j'avais été adopté ?

-Nous avions réellement peur. Peur de ta réaction. Peur que tu te retournes vers tes parents, que nous devenions de simples étrangers pour toi.

-C'est par ce type de réactions que vous vous éloignez de moi. Comment pourrais-je vous renier, vous qui m'avez éduqué, vous avec qui j'ai fait mes premiers pas, avec qui j'ai dit mes premiers mots, vous qui avez été, et êtes toujours, mes parents ?

-La peur n'est pas rationnelle. Tu le comprendras d'autant plus quand tu aimeras.

-Qui étaient-ils ?

-Qui ?

-Mes parents. Qui étaient-ils ? Suis-je le frère de Félicie, ou plutôt d'Ange ?

-Non, tu n'es pas son frère. Nous t'avons recueilli alors que tu avais un peu plus d'un an. Mais pour que tu comprennes tout, il va falloir que nous t'expliquions tout.

-Alors, je vais aller chercher Félicie. Ne bougez pas. »

Sans qu'il le veuille, sa magie jaillit, emprisonnant ses parents plus surement qu'un carcan de métal.

Il courut jusque l'endroit où il savait pouvoir trouver sa sœur.

« Félicie !

-Oui ?

-Il faut que tu viennes. Si tu veux savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé, bien évidemment.

-Et si je ne le veux pas ?

-Alors tant pis pour toi… Même si je sais que tu le veux. Et que tu ne gagnerais rien à ne pas y aller.

-On va où ?

-Ils sont dans le bureau du directeur. »

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour arriver chez le directeur.

« Vous pouvez commencer.

-Merci. Pour que vous compreniez tout, je dois remonter le temps jusqu'en décembre 1977. Nous venions d'avoir une fille. Elle a rapidement commencé à montrer des signes de faible résistance au froid, et aux changements. Elle ne bougeait que très peu et dormait énormément. Par huit fois, nous sommes allés chez des docteurs. Rien ne fut repéré. Il a fallu attendre janvier 1978.

_Pour la neuvième fois, Patrick et Béatrice étaient allés chez un docteur. Leur fille, depuis quelques jours, devenait de plus en plus blanche. Sa respiration s'était faite sifflante, et le pouls lui-même devenait difficile à prendre. Le médecin l'examina quelques instants, avant de décider de faire quelques analyses supplémentaires. Il détecta une déficience musculaire au niveau du cœur, et vit aussi que la jeune fille était hémophile. Il leva un regard triste sur les parents, qui attendaient anxieux._

_« Alors, docteur ? »_

_Les mots qu'il détestait le plus. Les mots qui l'obligeaient à prononcer le triste verdict._

_« Je vais être franc. Elle a moins de cinquante pourcent de chance de survie si nous l'opérons, et si nous ne l'opérons pas, elle mourra dans la semaine. Mais après l'opération, il faudra être extrêmement prudent. Toute sa vie, elle sera très fragile au niveau du torse, car sa peau ne cicatrisera pas sur la blessure. Tente-t-on de l'opérer ?_

_-Tant qu'il reste de l'espoir… »_

C'est ainsi que nous avons appris le destin de notre fille. Mais le pire vint après. Après l'opération.

_Le docteur vint vers eux. Son regard triste leur parla mieux que les quelques mots qu'il dit, et qu'ils n'entendirent pas réellement. Ils vivaient dans une bulle de souffrance, obnubilés par la mort de la seule et unique fille qu'ils pourraient jamais avoir._

_Une fois leur chagrin partiellement passé, le docteur leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Il fallait cela pour qu'ils puissent faire leur deuil._

_« Nous étions en train de placer un pacemaker quand une de ses côtes s'est cassée, visiblement touchée par le pacemaker. Elle a ouvert le cœur. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Elle est morte en quelques secondes malgré la perfusion. »_

Le destin nous avait tout pris. Nous n'avions plus d'espoir. Nous avons rassuré le médecin qui avait placé le pacemaker, et qui était dans un état presque aussi catastrophique que nous. Puis nous nous sommes jeté corps et âmes dans le travail. En deux ans, j'ai trouvé des dizaines de remèdes, car je m'étais spécialisé dans les remèdes pour enfants, afin d'éviter à d'autres parents la douleur que nous avions ressentie à la mort de notre enfant. Et après ces deux ans, le 6 février 1980, par un glacial matin d'hiver, que nous avons trouvé Félicie. Elle avait été déposée devant chez nous par le professeur Dumbledore. Ce fut ainsi que nous apprîmes tout de la magie. Non, je ne dirai pas qui est le père de Félicie. Nous le savons, mais je ne le dirai pas. Un an plus tard, tu es arrivé, Harry. Tes parents étaient morts. Ils s'appelaient Lily et James Potter. Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps les avait tués, mais l'étendue de son pouvoir s'était brisée sur ton frère. Ce n'est qu'après que nous avons dû faire de toi un métamorphage, car tu étais trop connu pour ton propre bien. Vous avez rapidement créé entre vous un lien proche de celui qu'ont les jumeaux. Bien que nous ne sachons pas pourquoi.

-Et pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit cela, tout simplement ?

-Parce que vous auriez été choqués. Ne recherchez pas qui est le père de Félicie, il ne sert à rien de remuer le passé. »

Harry, constatant que sa sœur était à nouveau au bord des larmes, la prit dans les bras et, durant de longues minutes, la réconforta du mieux qu'il le put. Il lui chuchotait à l'oreille, et, bien que ses parents ne comprenne pas un mot de ce qu'il _sifflait_, Félicie, elle, le comprenait et semblait extrêmement réconfortée par ce que lui chuchotait son frère. Ensuite, tous deux partirent vers leur chambre.

* * *

Prochain chapitre dans une semaine!


	3. Chapter 2 répartition et revenants

Alors, vous vous demandez sans doute tous ce qui vous vaut un tel honneur... Je publie ce chapitre en raison d'un évènement très spéciale. Certains d'entre vous sauront déjà, où auront une petite idée de ce que c'est: Aujourd'hui était la proclamation des résultats de la finale des olympiades de mathématiques belges, olympiades pour lesquelles je concourrais dans la catégorie MaXi (5è et 6è). Mon score? Sur les 5961 concurrents, je m'en sors honorablement en 15è place, (surtout sachant que seuls ceux qui sont relativement bon en math participent), ce qui me confere un prix spécial et un quatrième prix. Tout cela pour vous expliquer pourquoi je poste ce chapitre...

Merci au revieweur, qui se reconnaitra, et auquel j'ai, à mon habitude (nouvellement prise), répondu par MP... Merci aussi encore une fois à ceux qui ont mis cette fiction dans leurs alertes, et à celui qui l'a ajoutté à ses favoris...

Un tout grand merci à Malicia Lupin. L'univers revient, hélas, à JKR.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Répartition et revenants

Le temps passant très vite, Le moment pour Harry et Ange de se faire répartir arriva bien rapidement. Et le jour venu, le lendemain du départ des élèves, Harry et Ange furent pour la première fois autorisés à rentrer dans la grande salle.

Au-dessus de leur tête se trouvait un magnifique plafond représentant le ciel. Ils sursautèrent en entendant d'un coup le choixpeau se mettre à parler.

_« Au cours de ma longue existence,  
J'ai vu de nombreuse choses.  
Des élèves en abondance,  
et de grands virtuoses._

_Les plus grands d'entre eux,  
Les quatre fondateurs,  
qui créèrent ce lieu,  
Étaient des innovateurs._

_Gryffondor, le courageux,  
Mena le projet à son but.  
Il décida, une fois l'école en lutte,  
d'en son sein, prendre les preux. _

_Serdaigle, l'érudite,  
aida son mari en tous temps.  
De sa maison, n'attendez que l'élite  
d'une lignée qui sans cesse apprend._

_Poufsouffle, la loyale,  
Jamais ne trahi ni ne mentit.  
Ses élèves sont l'égal  
De celle qui aida ses amis._

_Serpentard, le rusé,  
N'accepta pas les sangs mêlés.  
Prenez chez lui vos dirigeants,  
Car ils seront assujettissants._

_Mais maintenant que je le dois,  
je vais vous raconter,  
ce qui Serpentard ramena,  
et qui réunit les écoliers._

_Gryffondor et Serdaigle,  
Avaient un preux fils.  
courageux et espiègle,  
il était beau comme Pâris._

_Serpentard et Poufsouffle,  
Avaient une fille magicienne.  
belle à couper le souffle,  
elle n'était pas sans rappeler Hellène._

_La suite vous la devinez,  
Et par eux l'école fut sauvée.  
Mais le basilic fut conservé,  
Pour à jamais la préserver._

_En ces jours, l'histoire revit,  
Sans arrêt elle se répète.  
Et ce ne sera que par la vie,  
Que restera cette historiette._

_Que cet avertissement reste,  
Pour que dans vos mémoires,  
Ce siècle ne soit funeste,  
Dispensé qu'il est par les Moires._

_Que personne ne conteste  
L'idée d'entre les maisons,  
Et que jamais on ne teste,  
Ceux qui là iront._

_Ma chanson se finit,  
Et vous allez être répartis,  
Vous, deux élèves si amis,  
Presque entièrement unis. »_

Tout le monde restait silencieux, la chanson ayant été plus longue que prévue. Le choixpeau prit alors la direction des opérations.

« Ange Jedusor, descendante des quatre. »

Elle fut extrêmement surprise, mais avança tout de même, tremblant de peur, alors qu'Harry l'encourageait en fourchelangue sans même s'en rendre compte.

Félicie s'assit sur le tabouret sur lequel se trouvait le choixpeau quelques instants plus tôt, et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Aussitôt une voix se fit entendre.

_« Salut à toi, Ô héritière des quatre. Voilà longtemps que j'attends de répartir un des deux derniers descendants. Je sais que je ne suis pas sensé pouvoir dire ça, mais je ne peux facilement te répartir. Je vois énormément de courage, comme Gryffondor. Voilà 50 générations que j'attends quelqu'un d'aussi courageux. Mais Gryffondor n'est pas forcément ta maison. Je vois beaucoup de ruse, et une grande envie de faire tes preuves. Je vois une profonde amitié entre toi et ton _frère_. Une loyauté à toute épreuve. Et une soif de savoir inextinguible. Un tel mélange n'avait plus été vu depuis Gelrion Gryffondor. Et de ce que je vois de ton _frère_, vous êtes pareils. Je vais donc rouvrir la maison de celui à qui j'appartenais, la maison de votre aïeul, chez qui je m'étais promis de ne plus envoyer quelqu'un avant de rencontrer son parfait représentant que tu incarnes. Mais je dois d'abord regarder ton frère. _Je dois examiner Harry Potter, l'autre descendant des quatre, avant de pouvoir prendre ma décision. »

Elle avait entendu que la dernière phrase avait été prononcée à voix haute. Les professeurs semblaient trop ébahis que pour dire quoi que ce soit, mais Harry s'avança. Elle enleva le choixpeau de sa tête, puis en coiffa Harry. Le choixpeau resta silencieux durant de longues minutes, même pour Harry. Puis il prit la parole.

« _Je dois continuer ma chanson.  
Je parlais de Gromil et d'Heldiria.  
Ils avaient un garçon,  
Gelrion, qui toutes les qualités combina._

_Il était le détenteur  
D'un courage sans égal,  
D'une fidélité à toute épreuve,  
Et d'une ruse proverbiale._

_Il ne connaissait non plus de limites,  
dans son intelligence infinie.  
Et c'est avec son Aphrodite,  
Que la maison Gryffentard, il ouvrit._

_Après lui, elle ne fut plus ouverte,  
Et ne peut l'être qu'en en étant digne.  
Mais durant sept ans est ouverte,  
A tous ceux qui en suivent les signes._

_Comprenez mon étonnement,  
En voyant ici présents,  
Moi qui suis pourtant exigeant,  
Deux de ses parfaits représentants._

_Ils auront pour dortoir,  
La suite qui leur fut désignée,  
Et nul autre que les gryffentards  
Ne pourra jamais y loger. »_

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée, alors que d'un coup, ils sentaient une puissante vague de magie prendre les affaires de Patrick et de Béatrice, et les déplacer dans une autre suite.

_« Ne cherchez pas à savoir,  
Qui en sera le directeur,  
Car je donne ce pouvoir,  
A l'âme de Gelrion, mon créateur. »_

Après ces mots, un fantôme arriva. Il était plutôt grand, bien bâti, avec un port de tête altier, à son côté pendait une épée de fine facture, mais dont le pouvoir semblait jaillir. Il était vêtu d'une fine tunique de soie, alliant avec art les quatre couleurs. Harry, voyant le pouvoir sortir avec une puissance inimaginable de l'épée, comprit que là se trouvait le noyau du pouvoir de Gelrion, sa baguette. Comme attiré par un aimant, un deuxième fantôme arriva. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme à l'air digne. D'elle émanait une beauté invraisemblable, alors que ses habits, de soie eux aussi, ne faisaient qu'augmenter la beauté de la jeune femme. Un arc était placé dans son dos, et sa baguette pendait au côté du carquois, qu'elle avait choisi de placer à sa ceinture. Une deuxième vague de magie pure partit du choixpeau, et toucha les deux fantômes. Ils reprirent aussitôt consistance solide, alors que le choixpeau s'effondrait sur lui-même.

« Qu'elle bonne idée tu as eu de profiter de la mort de Girial, le dernier mage sombre de notre époque. C'est grâce à cela que nous avons pu venir ici. »

La jeune femme venait de parler, d'une voix douce qui ressemblait aux gazouillis des oiseaux.

« Tout le mérite revient à Salazar, tu le sais bien, c'est lui qui, le premier, a eu l'idée d'au dernier moment, séparer son âme, afin de pouvoir revenir dans le futur, en cas de besoin. » Il se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore. « Je prendrai la direction de Gryffentard. Mon épouse et moi-même avons pour l'instant été les seuls digne d'ouvrir cette maison, or, comme vous le savez, seul un ancien d'une maison peut la présider. De plus, il me semble que cette règle est d'autant plus valable que nous parlons de la maison Gryffentard. » Il se détourna alors du directeur pour hurler : « Silky ! » Un très vieil elfe de maison apparut.

« Vous êtes là, mon maître ?

-Bien sûr. Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais. Pourrais-tu déplacer mes affaires, qui sont là où tu sais, pour qu'elles aillent dans mes anciens appartements ?

-Silky le fera, maître.

-Tu es une bonne elfette, Silky. Y-a-t-il d'autres elfes de notre temps encore en vie ?

-Il reste Dimpy et Rajil. Un de leurs enfants a été vendu il y a quelques temps, aussi ont-ils préféré ne pas venir tout de suite.

-Ils ont bien fait. Où est cet enfant ?

-Il s'appelle Dobby et vit au manoir Malefoy.

-Ma douce Déméter, que dirais-tu d'aider un pauvre elfe sans défense ? »

La jeune femme eut un sourire à faire pâlir Dracula… De peur…

« A-t-on le droit de s'amuser un petit peu ?

-Non. Qui sait si ces sangs mêlés n'ont pas un peu de pouvoir au gouvernement ? »

Les professeurs sursautèrent.

« Sang-mêlé ?

-Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Les Malefoy étaient de notre temps une famille extrêmement influente de moldus. Mais étant donné qu'ils ont Dobby, je suppose qu'il y a désormais du sang magique.

-Ils sont considérés comme la crème des sang-purs.

-Alors, c'est que du sang mêlé a dû arriver dans les familles Prewett et Potter. Après tout, c'est eux qui ont le plus de sang angélique, ou du moins qui en avaient de notre temps.

-Du sang angélique ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Les sorciers ont tous de l'ascendant angélique, et les nés-moldus ne sont en fait que des descendants de cracmols et de sorciers. Seules quelques rares familles ont été sorcier par du sang directement angélique. Une ou deux fois généralement, 12 fois pour les Prewett, du moins de mon temps, et quant à la famille Potter, il y avait moins d'ascendant humain qu'angélique… Sur ce, je vous laisse, je dois aller rechercher un pauvre elfe… »

Sa femme cru bon d'ajouter :

« Et m'amuser avec une riche famille… »

Tous tremblèrent devant l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux. Les Malefoy allaient passer un sale quart d'heure…

Ils furent de retour quelques minutes plus tard, un elfe à leurs côtés. Déméter prit aussitôt la parole.

« C'est pas juste ! On n'a même pas pu jouer avec eux.

-Tu admets quand même que c'était du grand art, non ?

-Tu les as en effet bien manipulés.

-Et je t'ai laissé les accrocher là où tu le voulais. Tu aurais voulu plus ? Il faut tout de même respecter la loi…

-J'espère juste qu'ils prendront du temps à se décrocher de cette girouette. Tu as vu comment ils traitaient les elfes…

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas la discussion actuelle. Un peu de legilimencie m'a suffi pour trouver de quoi l'accuser de plusieurs dizaines d'années de prison… Et tu sais comment les détraqueurs sont terribles. Après tout, je les ai créés pour ça… Nous devons cependant emmener nos deux élèves à leur salle commune.

Un peu plus tard, Gelrion prit le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle et, après s'en être coiffé, se remit à jour, avant de transmettre toutes ces nouvelles connaissances à Déméter. Le lendemain commença vraiment leur apprentissage.

Bien qu'Harry et Ange, car elle avait désormais décidé de ne plus se faire appeler que comme ça, ne soient qu'en première année, il leur menait la vie dure. Ils devaient se lever tous les jours vers 6 heures du matin, mangeaient des repas spécialement constitués par les elfes de maison afin de rester en pleine forme, travaillaient dur, le matin sur les choses plus physiques et le soir sur la partie plus théorique, même les repas étant utilisés afin de mieux se tenir en société, de détecter les poisons, de savoir manipuler avec art, de revoir les précédents cours, de savoir découper la volaille par magie à distance, ainsi que par des cours poussés d'œnologie, matière extrêmement importante en présence de sangs purs français. Toute erreur leur couter des heures de sommeil, ou des pompes à exécuter sur le champ. Sachant pertinemment le programme des cours, il leur apprit aussi les règles de la vie dans la haute noblesse, l'étiquette, le combat à l'épée, la dague, l'arc, et autres objets tranchants, perforants, ou/et contondant. Allant du couteau de cuisine à l'épée double en passant par l'aviron, le tank, et le pied de table. Mais ces connaissances n'entraient que très lentement, et il est bien évident qu'ils n'apprirent pas en quelques semaines à utiliser correctement une dague, ou à dévier un coup à l'aide d'un pavois, sans pour autant se prendre le choc dans l'épaule. Ils progressaient toutefois redoutablement vite, et certaines parties de l'usage de la magie furent donc aussi abordées, tels les informulés, et les sorts de duel. Car il avait été décidé que Gelrion occuperait le poste de professeur de duel durant l'année. Ils apprirent aussi à chevaucher avec grâce. Le temps passait toutefois très rapidement, si bien qu'ils furent plus que stupéfaits en voyant que la rentrée des autres élèves approchait à grands pas. De tellement grand pas qu'ils étaient déjà à la veille de ce jour, alors qu'il leur semblait qu'ils n'étaient là que depuis quelques jours.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre. j'espère que vous avez aimé. Rendez-vous Mercredi! Et pensez aux gentilles petites reviews qui font toujours plaisir...

Faenlgiec


	4. Chapter 3 Cours

Salut à tous... Voilà le troisième chapitre de Hubble, déjà. Je tiens à remercier Malicia Lupin pour son aide inestimable, mais aussi Potter 241, Angele 360 et coco2669 pour le fait qu'ils aient ajoutté cette fic à leurs alertes (Potter 241 et coco2669), à leurs favoris (coco 2669 et Angele 360) et, pour angele360, de m'avoir rajoutté comme auteur favori...

Je précise aussi que, comme personne ne s'en doute... l'univers appartient à JKR...

* * *

Chapitre 3 Cours

Les élèves rentrèrent dans la grande salle, et tous observèrent avec curiosité la sixième table, avant de remarquer les deux élèves qui y étaient assis. Ils devaient avoir au maximum douze ans, et étaient les mêmes que ceux qui avaient été dans leur école ces derniers mois. Mais le garçon semblait avoir pris de la prestance, de même que la fille. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés avec précision, dans une coiffure simple mais possédant une personnalité certaine, entourant le visage qui avait en partie perdu ses traits enfantins. Il était vêtu d'une cape d'école de soie pure, sur laquelle était brodé un écusson représentant une guivre et une chimère entrelacée, le tout sur un fond fait des quatre couleurs de Poudlard. L'ensemble donnait une impression de noblesse, de force, et de beauté, de même que la fille à ses côtés. Elle était vêtue d'une robe semblable, mais soulignant encore plus la beauté de ses cheveux bruns, qui eux descendaient jusqu'aux épaules, alors que ses yeux de la même couleur brillaient de malice et de joie.

Une fois que les élèves eurent examinés les nouveaux, leur regard se porta sur les professeurs, afin de voir QUI était le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (NdA DCFM). Ils eurent la stupéfaction de voir quatre nouveaux professeurs. Une femme, qui, au vu de son habillement, semblait être une moldue, et qui était assise à la place de leur ancien prof d'étude des moldus. Pour la DCFM, il y avait, semblait-il, un prof habillé de toutes sortes de tissus dans les tons mauves, dont un immense turban lui donnant un air de champignon. Deux autres professeurs, assis à la droite du directeur, places d'honneur parmi toutes les places d'honneur, étaient à couper le souffle. L'un était grand, et si fier et noble qu'il aurait pu faire passer les statues des rois d'antan pour des roturiers. A côté, se tenait une jeune femme dont la beauté fit tourner la têtes de tous les septièmes année. Mais leurs espoirs les plus fous (impliquant la jeune femme, un lit, eux, et très peu de vêtements) furent brisés à la vue du couple en son ensemble. D'eux émanait une sensation d'amour, de grâce, de fusion.

Le choixpeau, quant à lui, semblait plus neuf, et plus vivant. Il avait été convenu qu'il redirait la même chanson que lors de la répartition, mis à part quelques détails. La répartition se déroula sans encombre. Sauf lorsqu'une quarantaine d'élèves furent invités à changer de maison parmi les plus anciens. Fred et Georges Weasley, Olivier Dubois, Angelina et Joseline Jonhson , et bien d'autres encore. Quant aux nouveaux, il s'agissait de Daphnée Greengrass, Théodore Nott, Hermione Granger, Germain Rogue, et quelques autres. Si les murmures semblaient avoir fait de la salle leur lieu de prédilection, cela changea quand, à la fin du repas, le directeur se leva.

« Je commencerai par rappeler autant aux nouveaux qu'aux anciens, que la forêt interdite porte bien son nom et est donc interdite. De plus, les frisbees à dents de sabre et autres joyeusetés sont bien évidemment prohibés. La liste complète de ce qui est interdit est sur la porte de Rusard, notre concierge. Petit signe de la main en direction dudit concierge, un homme plus ou moins vieux, au dos vouté et au physique assez repoussant. Passons maintenant aux nouveautés. Tout d'abord, l'aile gauche du troisième étage est strictement interdite, sous peine de mort et/ou blessures plus ou moins graves. Comme vous l'avez vu, nous accueillons quatre nouveaux professeurs. Le professeur Quirell, qui enseignera la DCFM, la professeur Hubble, qui enseignera l'étude des moldus, et enfin les professeurs Gryffondor, le petit de Godric Gryffondor et sa femme, qui nous ont été ramenés par le choixpeau, et qui enseignerons le duel, avec de temps à autre l'aide du professeur Quirell. Le professeur Gryffondor est aussi le directeur de la maison Gryffentard, dont il a été, en son temps, un des représentants. Je terminerai en vous recommandant un grand fair-play entre maison et en ajoutant qu'une grande amitié inter-maisonnées serait mon plus cher rêve. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Les élèves partirent aussitôt. Harry et Ange leur apprirent le mot de passe de la salle commune des Gryffentards, puis tous allèrent dormir. Le lendemain, ils reçurent leurs emplois du temps, et virent qu'ils commençaient avec potions, en commun avec les serpentards. Les élèves nés de mangemorts ou de familles de sangs-purs reçurent des lettres incendiaires de leurs parents pour ne pas avoir été envoyé dans la bonne maison. Dès la fin du repas, ils partirent vers le cours. Harry et Ange avaient déjà des amis en la présence de Daphnée Greengrass et de Germain Rogue.

Ils s'installèrent à l'avant de la salle, et, pour sans doute la première fois de son existence, le professeur Rogue fut raisonnablement impartial. En effet, il pouvait difficilement enlever des points à son propre fils, et remarqua rapidement qu'Harry, dont il avait prévu de faire sa bête noire, en savait beaucoup sur les potions. Ils durent alors apprendre à couper des ingrédients, les meilleures façons d'obtenir du liquide (pour une graine, il fallait l'écraser, pour un animal, trouver une veine, ou l'organe voulu), la précision à avoir, les propriétés des principaux ingrédients, plusieurs moyens de trouver la chaleur d'un feu, et de la régler, les règles d'entretien des chaudrons,… Le professeur Rogue, pendant son cours, se demandait s'il serait tout aussi facile d'être impartial désormais. Plusieurs élèves qu'il aimait tout particulièrement, comme Daphnée, sa nièce, Théodore, le fils d'un de ses amis, Germain, son propre fils, et quelques autres s'étaient retrouvés chez les Gryffentards, et il devait avouer que la façon dont Harry l'avait ignoré lorsqu'il l'avait appelé Potter lui avait plu. De plus, le jeune garçon ne semblait pas avoir l'arrogance qu'il croyait aussi naturelle chez les Potter que chez les Malefoy. Et le talent de sa mère pour les potions. Il le dépassait même presque, expérimentant des choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais pensé. Il reporta alors son attention sur l'ensemble des intelligence malsaine, ou presque, leur roublardise, mais aussi leur courage séduisait le pauvre professeur de potion, qui ne pouvait rien y faire.

Avant le repas, ils eurent aussi un cours de métamorphose. La professeur leur parla d'abord des animagus, ne sachant visiblement pas que les Gryffentards allaient tous en devenir, puis de la métamorphose en général. Après cela, ils durent métamorphoser une allumette en aiguille. Elle faillit pleurer de joie en voyant la majorité des élèves lui faire des créations sublimes. La plus belle aiguille était sans contexte celle d'Harry, qui représentait un serpent à la queue extrêmement pointue, un trou entre ses dents servant de chas. Elle eut un sourire en imaginant l'aiguille gryffondor. Qu'elle eut aussitôt devant les yeux. Harry serait-il un télépathe ? Elle était splendide. La queue du lion servait de pointe, alors que, par un ingénieux mécanisme, on pouvait refermer la bouche du lion sur le fil. Après qu'elle se fut extasiée sur l'ingéniosité et la puissance des gryffentards, elle les laissa partir, non sans avoir ajouté une centaine de points aux gryffentards, qui menaient déjà la danse. Ils descendirent après cela pour le repas, et Dumbledore se leva, attirant immédiatement toute l'attention sur son auguste personne.

« Étant donné le faible nombre de gryffentards, j'ai décidé d'autoriser les première année à faire du Quiditch. »

Il y eut une avalanche de cris dans la grande salle, alors que tout le monde réalisait ce que cela impliquait. Tous les première année pensèrent à se rappeler d'écrire chez eux pour avoir un balai, alors que les autres protestaient. Ils n'avaient pas eu droit à _ça_, eux… Avant qu'ils aient le temps de manger, Dubois annonça qu'il avait été choisi pour capitaine, et comptait faire les sélections le samedi suivant.

Ensuite, ils mangèrent calmement, ou du moins aussi calmement que possible pour des centaines de jeunes très très excités. C'est-à-dire suffisamment calmement pour que Dumbledore puisse comprendre ce que lui hurlait Gelrion, qui était pourtant à au moins trente-cinq centimètres de lui...

Ils eurent ensuite cours de duel, et le professeur Quirell était présent afin de montrer un combat à trois, Quirell et Déméter contre Gelrion. Le prof, désireux de leur donner une bonne image des duels, lança une bonne partie de la magie dans son premier sort, alors même qu'un puissant bouclier le protégeait des sorts de Quirell et de Déméter. Le sort, destiné à Quirell, fut violemment repoussé, filant vers le haut. L'absence de plafond lui permit de rencontrer un pauvre oiseau qui s'écroula au beau milieu du combat. Quirell avait beau être très puissant, et Déméter aussi, ils n'avaient pas énormément de chances de victoire. Cela devint d'autant plus clair quand Déméter fut soufflée vers l'extérieur de l'estrade sur laquelle ils se battaient. Quirell dut alors faire face à une véritable batterie de sorts allant de l'impérium à l'expeliarmus, en passant par des sorts oubliés depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, et une ou deux invocations. Le pauvre professeur hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Il allait de soi que son maitre ne pouvait se permettre de se montrer en public, surtout devant des élèves et avant d'avoir trouvé la pierre philosophale. Soudain, la lame de Gelrion passa à deux doigts de son visage, tranchant le turban. Un revers assomma le pauvre professeur.

Mais le mal était fait. Tous les élèves virent le visage de Voldemort de l'autre côté de la tête de Quirell. Ce dernier se réveilla rapidement, et le combat reprit, plus acharné que jamais. Voldemort, se voyant découvert, attaquait avec une puissance retrouvée, n'hésitant pas à faire usage de l'Avada, ainsi que de tous les sorts noirs qu'il connaissait. Mais il se battait contre le descendant des quatre fondateurs, et par là même, un des plus puissants sorciers que la terre ait jamais porté, si pas le plus puissant. Il n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de sortir indemne du combat.

Dumbledore arriva rapidement, appelé par des élèves, et eut la surprise de voir un Voldemort débordé par son professeur de duel, alors que des sorts filaient à toute allure. Il regarda quelques instants le duel, avant l'arrivée de Flitwick, tout aussi ébahi. Bien qu'étant champion de duel, il aurait été incapable de faire ça. Gelrion utilisait tout aussi bien des sorts, que des enchantements sur les autres objets, et des invocations et autres métamorphoses, à l'encontre de son ennemi. De plus, sa science des arts martiaux et du maniement des objets tranchants et contondants l'aidait, comme le prouva le regard éberlué de Voldemort lorsqu'une table s'écrasa avec la violence d'un boulet en fonte de deux tonnes fonçant vers un mur. Voldemort se contenta d'esquiver, et vit avec stupeur la table exploser en mille morceaux alors que Poudlard tremblait sur ses fondations.

Un coup extrêmement puissant le fit reculer de quelques centimètres, alors qu'il vit soudain un airbus filer sur l'endroit où il se tenait. Le terroriste, qui était censé s'écraser sur le pentagone en ce beau jour du 11 septembre, vit soudain sa cible se transformer en un formidable mur de magie pure sur lequel il s'écrasa, alors même qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'il avait reculé de quelques petites années, et que les responsables de l'attentat râlaient, car leur attentat avait foiré. Mais ça, c'était leur problème.

Mais Gelrion avait vu qu'il ne pourrait tuer entièrement Voldemort. Seul Harry pourrait le faire. En effet, Voldemort gardait une puissance phénoménale pour un sorcier n'ayant pas toute son âme. Soudain, il passa au niveau supérieur, faisant arriver une tornade de flammes sur son ennemi. Une pluie torrentielle tomba alors, éteignant le feu, et remplaçant en quelques secondes le sol par de la boue. Soudain, Gelrion jeta une de ses dagues. Elle passa aisément le bouclier de Voldemort, pour aller trouver gentiment son chemin vers le cœur de celui-ci. Avec un grognement de bête sauvage, Voldemort sortit le couteau, avant de se rendre compte du petit problème que causa le trou dans son ventre, s'élargissant toujours plus rapidement. Il incanta rapidement avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait rien faire.

Sauf peut-être lancer un dernier coup-bas et se réfugier dans ses horcruxes. Avec un sourire machiavélique, il lâcha son basilic dans l'école. Harry blêmit en se rendant compte que Félicie allait être la première personne sur le chemin du basilic. Il avait en effet comprit le fourchelangue et fait le lien entre l'absence de sa sœur et la présence d'un basilic dans l'école. En un instant, il se retrouva sur le chemin de ce dernier et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il sentit alors son corps se faire plus léger.

* * *

Interdiction de me tapper... J'ai terminé ce chapitre là pour éviter de devoir le terminer à un moment encore plus stressant...

Je me posais une questions (que vous pouvez trouver en sondage sur mon profile Quelle vous parrait la fréquence de parution idéale?

J'espère recevoir vos réponses... ainsi que votre avis sur la fic. Bonne semaine...


	5. Chapter 4 animagus

Je vais commencer par répondre aux reviews des non inscrits sur le site (je réponds aux autres par MP) et qui n'ont pas mis leur adresse mail (auquel cas j'y réponds) (Attention, le site n'accepte pas les adresse mails en un coup, il faurt mettre des espaces, nottament autour du )

A _**ADENOIDE:**_

Merci pour tes reviews. Pour celle du premier chapitre, il s'agit d'une erreur, que je m'empresse de changer, merci beaucoup. Pour celle du deuxième C'est normal: Ils sont censés être l'élite des sorciers, d'où le fait qu'ils en demandent beaucoup. De plus, le fait qu'ils forment une nouvelle maison les oblige à donner le meilleur d'eux pour avoir plus de chances de gagner la coupe. Pour celle du troisième chapitre, je me contenterai de répondre que le journal intime est celui de Jedusor, et non de Salalzar. Je ne vopis donc pas en quoi le fait qu'il n'ait pas été donné empêcherait Voldy d'ouvrir la chambre des secrets. Et j'ai d'autres projets pour le journal. De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait toujours être explicitement expliqué que le journal a été donné (comme tu le verras) à un élève. Si les personnages principaux ne l'ont pas vu, je ne le dis pas. Quant au fait que Voldy arrive à ouvrir la chambre des secrets en un seul mot, et de loin, il suffit juste qu'il ait déjà ouvert la plus grande patie...

Merci aussi à Driftchris, Romain54114, et Potter 241 pour leurs reviews. J'avais lu que les fins légèrement stressante attiraient les reviews, et là, je suis servi... Je pense même que c'est cela qui a incité Potter 241 et Driftchris à passer un peu de temps pour reviewer...

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutté dans leurs alertes ou leurs favoris, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont fait de même pour une de mes histoires, à savoir, si je reprends depuis le début, Alienor Crazy, Angele 360, Coco2669, Di castillo de mortes, Kira 1726, Potter 241, angie 450, Benjiman, Charlene 100105, Didi64270, Elfia, Evolthien 88, Gemini no Vanou, Hideaki Sama, Lady Ellea Midnight, Minmine, Moehrel, raz-hal-goul, neilkal, Alissya namikaze et enfin NCycy. Je remercie aussi, bien que je l'aie déjà fait, tous ceux qui ont publié des reviews pour les autres chapitres aussi, Angele.360, Evolthien 88, et Hideaki Sama.

Je tiens à finir ces commentaires par trois choses: Premièrement, remercier, comme d'habitude, me direz vous, Malicia Lupin pour sa formidable aide. Deuxièmement, rappeler à tous et à toutes que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pour la plupart, mais qu'une grande majorité appartiennent à JKR. Il y a bien deux trois trucs qui viennent de moi: Les Hubble, Ange, Germain Rogue, la forme animagus de celui dont on parle le plus dans ce chapitre, Gelrion,...

Et enfin, je tiens à vous inviter au sondage qui vous vaut ce chapitre, sondage sur mon profile auquel n'ont participé, pour l'instant que deux personnes, qui ont toutes les deux demandé deux publications par semaine, demande à laquelle je réponds par ce chapitre... qui ne se termine pas sur un instant stressant, soyez en rassurés...

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Animagus

Harry resta pourtant en vie alors que le basilic le fixait. Ce dernier, se demandant pourquoi, se décida alors à attaquer le garçon. Il passait en un instant de l'immobilité complète à une vitesse invraisemblable. Et fut arrêté par une odeur qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Il se recroquevilla, et décida joyeusement de rentrer dans son trou et d'attendre calmement la mort,… qui risquait d'arriver très vite.

Quand Gelrion arriva, il crut tout d'abord que le jeune homme était pétrifié. Puis, il prit une des plus grandes décisions de sa vie : Ce jeune homme allait suivre la plus rapide technique pour devenir animagus.

« Harry ! »

Ce dernier se retourna, et regarda Gelrion.

« Pourquoi être parti d'un coup comme ça ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir. Le basilic aurait pu te tuer !

-J'ai eu trop peur pour ma sœur !

-Et comment as-tu fait pour arriver ici ? Il est impossible de transplanner dans le collège, de toute façon tu ne sais pas le faire, et en plus, tu l'as fait en dégageant une gerbe de feu, ce qui n'est possible qu'après avoir reçu son apprentissage magique, en temps normal…

-Les temps ne sont alors pas normaux, je n'ai rien fait volontairement.

-Harry ! Je voudrais t'apprendre à être animagus par une autre technique. Elle nécessite plus de puissance, mais je ne doute pas que tu aies la puissance nécessaire. Toutefois, après cela, il te faudra rattraper les autres du retard que tu auras pris, car pendant un temps indéterminé, tu ne vas plus pouvoir bouger.

-J'acceptes. Comment cela se déroulera-t-il ?

-Je commencerai par t'endormir. Ensuite… »

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Devant lui se trouvait le lugubre paysage d'Azkaban. Des milliers de détraqueurs tournaient dans les airs. Ils s'approchèrent de lui, mais curieusement, il ne sentit pas leur influence néfaste. Il regarda vers ses pieds avant de se rendre compte qu'il était lui-même un détraqueur. Mais un détraqueur un peu spécial. Il avait en effet au lieu d'une cape noire en lambeau, une cape d'un gris qui semblait faite d'ombre et qui, au lieu d'aspirer toute lumière, la repoussait de lui, sans toutefois la détruire. Il conjura un miroir et dut se retenir d'émettre un cri de surprise. Il avait une apparence encore plus belle que dans son passé, sa beauté semblant s'être sublimée pour donner le seul détraqueur d'aspect… présentable. Ses cheveux s'étaient allongés légèrement et flottaient dans une brise inexistante. Il sentait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de sa baguette pour faire de la magie. Un des détraqueurs s'avança alors.

« Bonjour, maître.

-Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ainsi ? »

Harry était stupéfait de comprendre les quasis souffles des détraqueurs. Et de savoir les parler.

« Car c'est ce que vous êtes depuis toujours. Ce pourquoi Voldemort n'a pu vous faire de mal. Ce pourquoi vous avez survécu.

[-Et pour vous, qui suis-je ?

-Tu es le messie ! s'exclama le détraqueur, qui bizarrement s'appelait Simon, fils de Jonas …et projetait de se renommer Pierre (Bon, j'arrête le délire, et je reprends la vraie version…)]

-Mais qui suis-je sous cette forme ?

-Cela, nous n'avons pas l'autorisation de le dire. Nous pouvons tout juste te dire que tu es fort semblable à notre maîtresse à tous.

-Qui est ?

-La mort. »

Après cela, les détraqueurs l'amenèrent en Azkaban. Les seules personnes présentes étaient les prisonniers, ce qui leur laissait toute latitude pour éduquer Harry, et révéler ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Pendant ce temps, au château, Gelrion avait à faire avec Dumbledore.

« Tu l'as mis sciemment en danger !

-Oui. C'est lui qui devra vaincre Voldemort, et il doit être éduqué par ses Animagi s'il veut avoir une chance.

-Voldemort est mort ! Et c'est le frère d'Harry qui est le survivant.

-Et il est ressuscité. Vous l'avez vu aussi bien que moi. Et je ne pourrai lui faire face une fois qu'il aura repris ses pouvoirs. Seul Harry le pourra. Connaissez-vous la prophétie ?

-Bien évidemment, c'est à moi qu'elle fut faite…

-Ah bon ? Nous ne devons pas parler de la même prophétie. Je parle de la prophétie de La Mort. Celle qui fut faite aux trois frères Peverell. Et plus spécifiquement à Ignotus. Je ne me rappelle pas que votre nom de famille soit Peverell, ni même que vous soyez assez vieux. J'ai défié le temps par des manières dont vous n'auriez même pas osé parler. Et pourtant, le trisaïeul de mon trisaïeul était encore bébé quand cela se passa. Ce serait aller au-delà de la longévité d'un horcruxe, si puissant soit-il.

-En effet, je pensais à celle concernant Harry, ou plutôt son frère, Lilien.

-Elle fait partie du discours d'un des rois moldus d'antan face à un roi sorcier extrêmement puissant.  
« _Un jour viendra, où le courage des hommes faillira. Où nous abandonnerons nos amis, et briserons tout lien. Ce sera l'heure des loups, et des boucliers fracassés, quand l'arche des hommes s'effondrera. Cela se passera quand on se trompera d'élu, et laissera le vrai sans protection. Mais il est un des Héritiers, au même titre que moi. Et la mort elle-seule pourrait décider de sa mort, sans aucune de ses sœurs. Et il sera ton descendant, à toi, Ignotus, fils de Démétrius, descendant d'Eru et de Gabriel. » _

-Quel lien ?

-J'ai testé les deux enfants. Harry a une puissance phénoménale. Qui devient de jour en jour plus grande. Savais-tu qu'il a résisté au regard d'un basilic ? Seule la mort elle-même a pu l'en sauver. Notre destin à tous est entre ses mains. Et il reviendra quand il reviendra. Il s'agit de la personne dans laquelle s'est concentré le sang d'assez d'Anges pour faire de lui une puissance parmi les puissances. A ses côtés, mon pouvoir parait ténu, or je ne suis pas particulièrement faible. Mais sa sœur est elle aussi particulièrement puissante. Et elle est sa cousine à un lointain degré, de même que Voldemort. Dans le sang de Voldemort doit couler le sang de nombreux anges, pour que je sois ainsi écrasé par sa puissance.

-…

-Il suffit. En temps qu'Héritier des quatre, j'aurais le droit de te renvoyer. Ces décisions ne se discutent pas. Il pourrait rester dans le coma des milliers d'années que cela ne me dérangerais pas. »

Harry, pendant ce temps-là, s'était découvert un pouvoir de réconfort, ainsi que les pouvoirs d'un détraqueur normal. De plus, il voyait les fils des destinées, et pouvait les rompre à tout moment. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé et apprivoisé ses pouvoirs de détraqueurs, apparut une belle jeune femme. Huit ans étaient passés, et Harry avait maintenant 19 ans, alors que dans le monde réel il ne s'était même pas passé deux ans. Immédiatement, Harry ressentit une vive attirance pour la jeune femme. Elle était brune, et ses grands yeux noisette ressortaient sur son beau visage à la peau très légèrement hâlée. Ses cheveux en cascade tombaient sur un corps aux courbes parfaites, alors que sa silhouette demeurait incertaine. Immédiatement, Harry sut de qui il s'agissait. Alors qu'elle s'avançait, son cerveau, ébloui par tant de beauté, se déconnecta. Il s'affaissa avec grâce, évanoui.

Il se réveilla dans son lit. Elle se tenait au-dessus de lui.

« Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? »

Elle lui avait parlé ! Et l'avait appelé par son nom ! Son émotion fut telle qu'il faillit s'évanouir. Il réussit cependant à maintenir son cerveau en marche, et à rester conscient.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui.

-Je suppose que les détraqueurs t'ont mis au courant de qui je suis… Tu peux toutefois m'appeler Styx. Je serai celle qui complètera ton éducation. Cependant, nous devrons pour cela aller dans le monde réel.

-N'y sommes-nous pas déjà ?

-Non. Nous sommes dans une sorte de croisement entre ton subconscient et la réalité. Le temps ici se déroule bien plus lentement que dans la réalité.

-Je comprends.

-Lorsque nous rentrerons, tu reprendras ton corps d'enfant de 13 ans, et j'arriverai peu après. Je pense que tu me reconnaitras vite, même si je reprends l'apparence que j'avais au tout début de ma vie.

-Bien sûr.

-Je prendrai de plus le nom de Styx Faust. Ce fut mon nom d'emprunt il y a des années. »

Á peine eut-elle dit ça, Harry se retrouva dans Poudlard, et plus précisément dans sa chambre. Gelrion arriva aussitôt.

« Alors ? »

Préférant le lui montrer, Harry prit sa forme animagus. Gelrion se retrouva soudain devant une sorte de détraqueur gris, bien que des bandes dorées indiquaient un haut rang. Il en avait déjà rencontré. On disait qu'ils n'obéissaient qu'à la mort, et que leurs pouvoirs étaient presque sans limites. Mais surtout, ils étaient presque insensibles à tous les sorts. Certains allaient même jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient à la source de la magie, et de toute la vie sur terre. Ils étaient de très puissants combattants, et cela avait coûté de nombreux sorciers pour les ralentir alors qu'ils filaient aider un des ennemis de Gelrion. Même Déméter et lui auraient péri contre un seul d'entre eux si ce dernier n'avait été tué in-extremis par un auror. Il pensait pourtant les avoir tous tués… Que faire d'Harry ? Le tuer, et dire qu'il était mort dans sa transe ? Cela ramènerait pourtant à subir le courroux de Ange, Albus, Daphnée, Théodore, la majorité des élèves de Poudlard, et peut-être même de Déméter. Il ressentit soudain une puissante vague de froid. Il revit alors les pires moments de sa vie, alors qu'une voix résonnait dans sa tête.

« N'essaie même pas, ce serait la dernière chose que tu ferais… »

Il essaya alors de rassembler ses plus beaux souvenirs. L'emprise sur ses mauvais souvenirs devint encore plus forte.

« Tu crois donc pouvoir m'avoir ? Je te laisse le choix. Ou tu t'allies à moi, et je m'occupe de Voldy, ou tu m'attaques, ne serais-ce qu'une fois. Tu risquerais bien d'y perdre tes plumes. Je peux même te le prouver. »

A ce moment-là, il ressentit une forte douleur, qui le terrassa. Il s'évanouit alors. Harry reprit à ce alors sa forme première. Il le ranima aussitôt.

« Alors ?

-Tu as gagné. Je serai de ton côté.

-C'est sage. »

Harry se recoucha alors. Il était réellement épuisé. Un instant, Gelrion songea à le tuer dans son sommeil. L'air se refroidit alors dramatiquement, et il sut que même si Harry dormait, il n'en était pas moins dangereux. Comment allait il réagir au fait qu'il était l'élu ? Comment allait réagir Lilien, si effacé d'habitude ? Il ne pardonnerait jamais à Dumbledore d'avoir envoyé ce jeune homme chez les Dursley. Ce jeune Poufsouffle avait dû ne rien y comprendre. Lui qui était si loyal s'était vu sans attaches pendant un long temps. Mais qu'avait bien pu vivre Harry pendant ce temps. Pendant un an, il l'avait recherché, et n'avait rien trouvé. Et cette année s'était produit l'impensable. Patrick et Béatrice avaient été tués lors de la deuxième sortie du basilic, qui était maintenant enfermé dans la chambre des secrets. Ange l'avait très mal pris, et les quelques personnes qui s'étaient hasardées à l'appeler Félicie après cela eurent du mal à reprendre une vie normale. Certaines étaient d'ailleurs toujours à Sainte Mangouste. De plus, Patrick n'avait pas été tué par le pouvoir des yeux du basilic, mais s'était fait poignarder par un de ses crochets. Et autant le fait que son sang n'ait pas coagulé avait expulsé une partie du venin, autant la blessure ne s'était pas refermé, et le pauvre s'était vidé de son sang. Qu'allait faire Harry ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Allait-il pouvoir outrepasser son chagrin ? Il vit alors Harry bouger. Un regard vers sa montre lui apprit qu'il était déjà 7 heures du matin, et que l'on était le 30 août.

« Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolé. Durant ton année d'apprentissage, le basilic s'est à nouveau réveillé, à cause d'un jeune poufsouffle sous l'emprise de Voldemort. Tes parents n'ont pas survécu.

-C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Je veux voir immédiatement le responsable, et ma sœur juste après.

-Harry…

-Oui, je sais, interdiction de torturer. »

Peu après arriva un jeune homme d'une douzaine d'années, que Harry interrogea brusquement.

« Aurais-tu pu faire quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Il était trop puissant.

-Sais-tu ce que tu as causé ?

-Oui, mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

-Ne mens pas. »

La température baissa brusquement de plusieurs degrés.

« Sais-tu ce que tu as causé ?

-Oui, mais il est trop puissant.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as causé. Tu ne l'as pas vécu. »

Ayant dit cela, Harry lui renvoya ses sensations lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de ses parents. Le jeune homme s'effondra aussitôt en pleurs, et Harry le laissa s'en aller. Peu après, sa sœur rentra.

« Harry !

-Ange.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Gelrion ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Dit quoi ?

-Il m'a mis en transe afin de me permettre de devenir animagus.

-Et ?

-J'en suis un. Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ?

-De ne pas avoir été là.

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

-Si ! Le basilic n'aurait rien pu me faire.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-C'est en rapport avec ma forme animagus. Veux-tu que je te la montre ?

-Oui.

-Cela risque de te faire un choc.

-Ce ne sera rien comparé à … »

Elle éclata en sanglot. Harry prit aussitôt sa forme animagus, et lui transmit une puissante vague de réconfort. Sa sœur leva ses yeux encore emplis de larmes vers lui.

« Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es splendide. »

Harry reprit aussitôt sa forme normale pour étreindre puissamment sa sœur.

* * *

Et voilà... Prochain chapitre Mercredi, si je le peux... Sinon, le chapitre risque fort d'arriver avec un peu de retard, durant le week-end qui suit, voir le week-end d'après... Dans tous les cas, je rattraperai mon retard dans deux semaines, si j'en ai, à raison d'un chapitre par jour. Si je réussis à publier, ne vous étonnez pas s'il n'y a que le chapitre, et aucun commentaire, même pour les reviews. Ce sera déjà un miracle si j'arrive à publier... Toutefois, une p'tite review ne serait pas de refus...

Faenlgiec


	6. Chapter 5 Styx

_**Adenoide** _a de la chance, j'ai vu sa review a temps pour pouvoir y répondre...

_"On peut dire que l'auteur ne manque pas d'imagination. L'animagus est plutôt spécial."_ Et il y a une raison à cet animagus spécifique..._  
"Gelrion aide Harry mais de temps en temps, il veut l'occire."_ Gelrion l'a aidé car il ne savait pas qul était l'Animagus de Harry. Entre Voldemort et un possible mage noir animagus détraqueur gris, il préfère de loin devoir combattre Voldemort..._  
__"Pour entrer dans la chambre des secrets il faut parler le fourchelangue, les parents adoptifs n'en sont pas pourvus." _Si tu avais tout lu, ou au moins fait attention à ce que tu avais lu, tu saurais que c'est un pouffsouffle qui a ouvert la chambre... Nul n'a dit qu'ils y étaient allés. Prenons l'exemple du livre donné par, par exemple, Hermione: Elle ne parle pas fourchelangue, et pourtant est atteinte... Qu'est-ce qui empêcherait le basilic de mordre une des personnes présentes dans le château...

Je remercie grandement tous ceux qui review, mais dont je n'ai, à l'heure actuelle, pas reçu les reviews. Sachez que toute review me fait plaisir et que j'essaierai de me rattraper après les examens (dans, pour vous, 9 jours, et à l'heure ou j'écris ceci, 12 jours)

Merci à Malicia Lupin, et à JKR (pour ses romans)...

Chapitre corrigé le 29/05/13 car je me suis rendu compte qu'il me restait une NDC (note de correcteur)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Styx

Gelrion rentra dans la chambre.

« Harry !

-Professeur Gryffondor.

-La répartition est dans moins d'une heure. Les autres élèves vont bientôt arriver. Tu devrais t'asseoir, _Harry_.

-Et qui vous dit que j'en aurais envie, _Professeur _?

-Ce sera une des répartitions les plus spéciales de toutes celles que j'ai vues. Pour une des premières fois, il y aura une élève qui entrera directement en troisième année. Il parait que c'est un transfert de Salem.

-Dont le nom est…

-Faust. Le même nom que le mage noir dont on dit qu'il s'est allié avec le diable. Bizarre, non ?

-_Professeur_, » son ton était glacial. « _sachez qu'il existe pire, et pourtant mieux, que le diable. Et que L'insulter serait une des dernières choses que vous feriez. Á bientôt, Professeur._ »

Harry se leva, et alla s'asseoir à sa table. Il fit attention à laisser une place en bout de table à ses côtés. Gelrion haussa un sourcil en le voyant faire. Se pourrait-il qu'il la connaisse ? Déjà que, quand il avait mentionné son nom…

Déjà les autres élèves arrivaient. Le groupe d'Harry et d'Ange se plaça à ses côtés, et Harry fut assailli de questions à propos de sa disparition. Gelrion surprit plusieurs regards meurtriers en sa direction. Puis, à la demande du professeur McGonnagall, tous se turent pour faire entrer les nouveaux. A leur tête, un visage que Harry aurait reconnu entre tous, et pourtant si enfantin par rapport à son souvenir ! Si jeune ! Harry lui fit aussitôt signe qu'il lui avait gardé une place à ses côtés. Il avait beau ne pas en avoir l'air, mais il avait quand même 19-20 ans d'âge mental. Et elle était si belle… Il fut soudain surprit par le choixpeau.

_« Gryffondors et Serpentards,  
Poufsouffles et Serdaigles,  
Courageux et roublards,  
Loyaux et non-ignares._

_Mais si vous êtes tout cela,  
Vous irez aux Gryffentards.  
L'union des 4 qui harmonia,  
N'arrivant jamais trop tard._

_Mais cette année est différente,  
Chacun verra la terrifiante mort,  
Celle qui chacun hante,  
avant que n'arrive l'aurore._

_Les amis jamais n'en pâtiront,  
Et l'amitié perdue sera retrouvée.  
Nul ne restera à l'abandon,  
tout le monde se verra lié._

_La vie apporte bien des surprises,  
L'amour en est la plus poignante,  
Que la vie toujours attise,  
Et qui chaque jour se présente._

_Oui, cette année sera étrange,  
Car L'Accomplissement viendra,  
Et la terre pour toujours change,  
Le pouvoir en un se réunira._ »

Le professeur McGonnagall prit ensuite la parole.

« Pour la première fois depuis des années, Poudlard va accueillir une nouvelle élève qui entrera directement en troisième année. Elle nous vient tout droit des Amériques, et plus précisément du collège de sorcellerie de Salem. Je vous demande d'accueillir Styx Faust. »

Aussitôt, des murmures se firent entendre, et spécialement du côté des gryffondors, au niveau des frères Weasley et de Neville Longdubat, et chez les Serpentards, près de Drago et de ses gorilles.

Styx s'avança alors vers le choixpeau. Celui-ci sembla trembler de peur, puis se reprendre.

« Gryffentard ! » lança-t-il de sa voix puissante.

Aussitôt, deux places se libérèrent pour la jeune fille. Celle-ci les ignora pour aller se mettre près d'Harry, qu'elle connaissait, et dont elle savait qu'il avait gardé une place pour elle. Dès qu'elle fut assise, elle souffla à Harry, dans la langue des détraqueurs :

« _Je ne savais pas qu'une école pouvait être si intimidante… _»

Harry faillit éclater de rire, mais se retint. Il se contenta de lui murmurer :

« _Ce serait eux qui seraient intimidés s'ils savaient qui tu es…_

-_Tu as peut-être raison._

_-Quelle est cette histoire d'alliance avec le diable ?_

_-J'ai fait croire à un homme que j'étais sa fille, sous les ordres d'un démon, et je l'ai poussé vers ledit démon, qui se nommait Méphistophélès. Pourquoi ?_

_-Ils en ont encore le souvenir._

_-Aie… Dommage pour eux. Cependant les autres nous regardent bizarrement. Nous devrions patienter avant de parler à nouveau._ »

Harry se retourna alors afin de focaliser son attention sur la répartition… Même si une partie de son cerveau restait invariablement accrochée à la magnifique créature à ses côtés. Il passa le reste de son temps à discuter avec les autres membres de sa maison afin de connaître les nouveaux. Il y avait une nouvelle dans leur groupe restreint, Ginny Weasley. Celui-ci était donc composé désormais de Théodore Nott, Hermione Granger, Daphnée Greengrass, Germain Rogue, et Ginny Weasley. Á la fin du repas, Styx avait aussi réussi à y rentrer, en grande partie grâce à Harry. Le directeur prit alors la parole.

« Chers élèves, cette année encore, des dizaines d'objets sont interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école. De plus, on m'a rappelé que cette année, tout objet létal, ou potentiellement létal, ne sera accepté que s'il est en lien avec les cours.

-_Je ne pourrai donc pas te prendre avec moi au cours… _» susurra Harry à Styx, qui réussit de justesse à se retenir de rire. (il manque un mot, non? Sinon, c'est que j'ai pas compris la blague « Les horaires vous seront confiés demain matin, et je vous conseille vivement de ne pas vous coucher trop tard, car cette année, ils seront chargés. Je vous présente maintenant votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le Professeur Lupin. Nous clorons ce repas par l'hymne de Poudlard. Après cela, je vous recommande de suivre les préfets jusqu'à vos salles respectives. Allons-y. »

Harry et Styx, qu'Harry venait de mettre au courant, furent les premiers à commencer, Harry improvisant sur la musique de "Scarlite'stheme" (Ben X, composé par Pragha Kahn), alors que Styx improvisa sur "A window to the past" (Harry Potter : Harry Potter et le Prisonier d'Azkaban). Ils finirent toutefois après la majorité des gens, notamment après les jumeaux Weasley, qui avaient choisi comme musique "Into the west" (Le seigneur des anneaux : Le retour du roi).Après cela, tous partirent dans leurs dortoirs, et Harry vit avec stupéfaction que et lui et Styx étaient dans des chambres une personne.

« _Cela nous permettra de te faire suivre des cours particuliers, et ça évitera que tu aies des problèmes en cas de transformation inopportune. _

_-Tu as arrangé ça ? _»Le ton d'Harry était assez incrédule.

« _Bien sûr…_

_-Quels sont nos horaires nocturnes ?_

_-Je te donnerai cours tous les jours d heures du matin._

_-Je ferais donc mieux d'aller me coucher immédiatement. Bonne nuit !_

_-Bonne nuit !_ »

Hermione arriva alors que Styx partait.

« Dans quelle langue parlais-tu ? Et comment cela se fait-il que tu sembles connaitre la nouvelle, et la considérer comme une amie au point que tu la privilégie à nous ?

-Serais-tu jalouse ? »

Hermione devint d'un beau rouge Weasley, bien rouge.

« Absolument pas.

-Alors pourquoi ces questions.

-Je suis ton amie. J'ai le droit de…

-Qui te dis que tu l'as, ce droit. Ou même que tu me croirais. Si je te disais que je suis un animagus et que je l'ai rencontrée pendant mon apprentissage accéléré ?

-Impossible ! J'ai fait des recherches là-dessus, et il n'existe aucun moyen de rencontrer des personnes réelles durant son apprentissage. De plus, aucun sorcier de premier cycle ne peut devenir animagus.

-Tu devras pourtant t'en contenter. Bonne nuit. »

Harry claqua sa porte devant le nez d'une Hermione bien énervée, qui s'acharna sur la porte, sans toutefois obtenir de vrai résultat. Ce fut finalement Ange qui réussit à entrer. Elle trouva Harry couché sur son lit, les yeux grand ouverts.

« Harry ?

-Oui, Ange ?

-Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour que tu te sois autant détaché de nous ?

-Ange, ce que je vais te dire doit rester secret. Réellement. Nul ne doit pouvoir savoir quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu es la seule à qui je peux le dire.

-Je te le jure sur ma magie.

-Bien. Pour moi, il ne s'est pas passé deux ans, mais neuf. Après que je me sois jeté à l'attaque du basilic, Gelrion m'a pris à part, et m'a offert une chance de devenir animagus. Je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation. Et je me suis retrouvé non loin d'Azkaban, sous cette forme, que je t'ai déjà montrée. » Sur ces mots, il prit sa forme de détraqueur. « Je fus rapidement pris en charge par un groupe de détraqueurs. Ils m'éduquèrent comme si j'avais fait partie de leur famille. J'ai rapidement appris tout ce que je pouvais, puis, j'ai rencontré Styx. C'était la veille de mon départ. Sais-tu qui elle est réellement ?

-Aucune idée.

-_La mort._ » Il avait prononcé les deux derniers mots en détraqueur. Il rajouta toutefois en anglais pour sa sœur : « Elle est celle qui doit compléter mon éducation. Celle qui doit tout m'apprendre. Elle seule peut te dire qui elle est réellement.

-Tu as donc presque vingt ans.

-Effectivement.

-Te reste-t-il toujours de l'amitié pour nous ?

-Bien sûr. Tu restes ma sœur.

-Et les autres. Elle a réellement l'air de t'avoir tapé dans l'œil. »

Harry prit aussitôt une belle couleur rouge.

« Cela se voit tant que ça ?

-Á vrai dire, tous ceux qui te connaissent réellement peuvent le voir. Tu agissais de façon extrêmement courtoise, et tu semblais prêt à tout pour elle. Chacun de ses gestes, tu l'anticipais. Avant même qu'elle te demande quelque chose, tu le lui tendais déjà. Tu n'as jamais été aussi prévenant envers quiconque. Même envers moi.

-Jure-moi que tu ne le lui diras pas.

-Pourquoi donc ? Cela t'aiderait.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Elle m'est supérieure en tous points. Elle a des milliers d'années d'expérience de la vie de plus que moi. Elle me rirait au nez. Elle ne peut être autre que ma suzeraine.

-Qui est-elle donc pour que tu la considère ainsi ?

-Je ne peux te le dire, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Rien ne t'empêche de l'aimer.

-Son rang.

-Et alors ? Elle ne peut pas être si élevée dans la noblesse que ça !

-Ce serait comme Malefoy sortant avec une SDF.

-Elle est si haut placée que ça ?

-Plus haut qu'elle, tu meurs. Et même à sa place, tu dois avoir du mal.

-Dois-je en conclure que tu es désespéré ?

-Exactement. Bonne nuit, Ange.

-Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Harry se coucha, réussissant pour une fois à s'endormir rapidement. Ne se doutant pas qu'à quelques pas de là, Ange rentrait dans la chambre de Styx.

« Ange ?

-Styx, j'ai à te parler.

-Rapidement, j'espère. Je devrai me lever tôt demain. Je suppose que, vu ta présence ici, tu as parlé avec ton frère. Saches que je commence son entrainement demain matin. Assez tôt, en fait.

-Qui es-tu réellement ?

-Es-tu seulement prête à l'entendre ?

-Crois-tu qu'Harry pourra garder ça indéfiniment pour lui ?

-Tu marques un point. J'ai été créée il y a des milliers d'années, avant toute autre créature. Avant même les démons. Il n'y eut d'abord qu'une race, qui est maintenant nommée détraqueurs gris, et dont fait partie ton frère. J'étais leur reine. Ensuite vinrent les autres races. Ce n'est qu'au moment où apparurent les mortels que je pris la mesure de ma fonction. Je suppose que tu sais maintenant qui je suis…

-Tu es la mort.

-Bien vu. J'ai alors délégué mon pouvoir à trois de mes suivantes, qui furent nommées par après "moires". Ce fut la plus grande erreur que j'aie faite. Elles se sont rebellées contre moi, sapant mon pouvoir. Peu après, une guerre civile a éclaté. En temps normal, j'aurais exécuté les coupables d'un simple clin d'œil. Mais elles avaient pris de l'ampleur. En dernier recourt, les miens se sacrifièrent, tuant les renégats, et se transformant en des détraqueurs comme ceux que vous connaissez, renonçant à leur immortalité pour sauver ce monde. Je n'ai depuis plus l'entièreté de mon pouvoir. Cela m'a épuisé de sauver Harry du basilic, et cela m'épuisera encore souvent si je dois sauver quelqu'un, car les trois se liguent contre moi. Je suis encore plus forte qu'elles, mais pas assez pour les blesser sérieusement. Seul Harry le pourrait.

-J'espère que tu ne t'en sers pas. Il serait détruit. Il tient réellement à toi, tu sais ? »

Les joues de Styx rosirent légèrement.

« Vrai ?

-Je ne t'en dirai pas plus. Je le lui ai promis. Mais si tu le trompes, je doute que, même si tu es la mort, tu saches sauver ce monde de sa douleur. Et le sauver lui.

-Je le devrai pourtant. Lui mort, le monde tomberait dans l'anarchie. Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps. Chaque jour qui passe, mon pouvoir s'affaiblit au profit du sien. Et par là-même celui des traîtresses.

-Alors réfléchit à ce que tu fais. Et si tu l'acceptes, évite de revenir sur ta décision sans raison.

-Merci, Ange. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. »

Ange retourna dans sa chambre, laissant Styx cogiter toute seule. Que devait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait rester à sa portée ? Avait-elle le droit de risquer ainsi le sort du monde ? De donner à Harry des pouvoirs sans hésiter, et de lui apprendre à s'en servir ? Pouvait-elle réellement le tuer, ou s'opposer à la volonté des dieux en repartant ? Qui pourrait bien l'aider ? Qui pouvait être assez puissant ?

Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, que j'écris déjà en ce 3 juin, mais dont je sais que je ne le publierai pas avant mercredi... Et pour lequel je sais que je n'aurai pas sufisamment de temps pour le completer à un autre moment...


	7. Chapter 6 Sirius et autorisation

Et voici un nouveau chapitre... Annonçant la fin des exams (ou du moins des miens...) Je remerci tout particulièrement Tout ceux qui ont reviewé depuis l'avant dernier chapitre et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de remercier, à savoir angie450 et maximilien (qui vont recevoir une réponse à leur review sous peu, pour me faire pardonner de ne pas encore l'avoir fait...). Je remercie également Sanguinbuveur, Jielle 1710, mika77, charlesdoudou et... Maximilien pour avoir ajoutté Hubble dans leurs alertes, et Charlesdoudou, revinc et maximilien de l'avoir ajoutté à leurs favoris. Et maintenant... Place au chapitre...

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Sirius et autorisation**

Harry se fit réveiller par un seau d'eau glaciale sur la tête.

« _Debout, feignant, il est déjà au moins 4h10…_

_-Styx ?_

_-Exactement. Je veux te voir dans 5 minutes sous ta forme animagus dans la salle commune. Nous avons un programme chargé pour les quelques heures que nous avons._

_-J'arrive… »_

5 minutes plus tard, il était déjà dans la salle commune, pour le plus grand contentement de Styx.

« _Je vais commencer par te poser une question. Sais-tu ce qu'est un animagus ?_

_-Un humain se changeant en animal._

_-Faux. Un descendant d'animaux s'étant changé en humain et ayant repris sa forme première. Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie ?_

_-Qu'on pourrait prendre plusieurs formes ?_

_-Exactement. Je vais maintenant t'apprendre les caractéristiques de ta forme première. Tu peux exécuter une sorte de transplanage, à condition d'avoir déjà été à l'endroit où tu veux aller. Nous allons aller à Azkaban pour voir le reste. Pars devant. »_

Ils disparurent alors pour apparaitre devant Azkaban.

« _Que connais-tu de ce que tu es ?_

_-À vrai dire, rien. Les détraqueurs ont refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit._

_-Je vais alors devoir te faire un cours accéléré d'histoire. Je fus créée au commencement. Ensuite vinrent les détraqueurs gris. Je n'avais alors pas beaucoup de travail, car il était facile de gérer la mort d'immortels. De plus, si j'ai tout pouvoir pour approcher ou retarder, voir même annihiler la mort de quelqu'un, ma position faisait que je ne m'occupais que des cas extrêmes. Toutefois, j'eus nettement plus de travail quand arrivèrent les animaux. Ceux-ci étaient extrêmement bêtes, et certains détraqueurs gris les instruisirent, créant les humains. Puis, écrasée sous la charge de travail que j'avais, je divisai mon pouvoir en trois, chargeant une personne de s'occuper des souffrances, une autre des morts brusques, et une autre des accidents dus à la vieillesse. J'avais toutefois gardé plus de la moitié de mon pouvoir, ce qui me fut profitable lorsqu'elles se révoltèrent. À ce moment-là, elles avaient de nombreux détraqueurs gris sous leurs ordres. Nous étions en 1112. Les détraqueurs qui m'étaient fidèles se sacrifièrent alors, se transformant en détraqueurs comme nous en avons maintenant, et donc mortels, et condamnant les autres à juger impartialement tous les cas qui m'étaient autrefois révolus, me soulageant d'un grand poids. Seules moi et les trois à qui j'avais confié une partie de mon pouvoir avons gardé notre forme première, et à elles trois, elles ont à peu près autant de pouvoir que moi. C'est aussi pour cela que je ne suis pas immédiatement venu durant ton apprentissage. Le combat contre elles pour te sauver m'a tellement épuisé que je n'ai pu bouger pendant 8 ans. Mais tu as le pouvoir de changer tout cela. _

_-Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?_

_-Depuis ta naissance, une bonne partie de mon pouvoir, et par là même de celui que j'ai légué, a disparu, prêt à se mettre à ta disposition quand tu en seras digne et quand tu seras prêt, mais surtout quand tu auras choisi ton camp. Comprends-tu maintenant qui tu es ?_

_-Oui. Je suis donc…_

_-Le roi de la mort. Mais je t'avertis, tu ne pourras régner seul. Tu devras choisir à qui donner ton pouvoir._

_-Je sais déjà qui je choisirai._

_-Nous n'étions toutefois pas là pour ça. Dans cette prison se trouve un innocent. Tu dois le trouver. Et t'arranger pour que cette situation change._

_-J'y file, Styx._

_-Tu as une heure._ »

Harry partit aussitôt, saluant les détraqueurs qu'il connaissait. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, à examiner des cellules, il eut une idée. Il alla en plein milieu de la cour, et appela à lui tous les détraqueurs.

« _Je sais que dans cette prison se trouve un innocent. Je vous demande, en tant que détraqueur gris fidèle à la mort, de m'aider. Je dois le trouver au plus vite. _

_-Nous le ferrons._ »

Aussitôt, les détraqueurs partirent dans toutes les directions. Une demi-heure plus tard, un détraqueur s'avança et dit à Harry :

« _Je pense l'avoir trouvé !_

_- Amène-moi-y._ »

Le détraqueur l'amena jusqu'à une cellule. Harry y fit aussitôt apparaitre une puissante bulle de réconfort, qu'il doubla d'un sort repoussant les effets des détraqueurs. Il s'adressa alors au prisonnier.

« Qui es-tu ?

-Sirius Black. Et toi ?

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-J'ai été accusé de complicité avec tu-sais-qui et…

-Désolé, mais non, je ne sais pas qui.

-Tu dois bien comprendre de qui je veux parler !

-Donc, de qui es-tu supposé d'être le complice ?

-Lord V… Vol… Volde… Voldemort.

-L'es-tu?

-Non !

-Es-tu accusé d'autre chose ?

-Oui. D'avoir trahi les Potter.

-L'as-tu fait ?

-Non !

-Je ne vois donc aucune raison de te retenir ici. Reprends des forces, les détraqueurs ne te feront plus rien tant que je ne reçois pas d'informations supplémentaires. J'essaierai d'organiser ta fuite. Les détraqueurs devraient faire en sorte que tu aies trois repas complets. S'ils l'oublient, rappelle-leur que tu es sous la protection de l'Envoyé de la Mort. Ils devraient comprendre. À bientôt. »

Aussitôt, Harry transplana. Il arriva juste devant Styx.

« _Tu as trouvé rapidement la bonne méthode. Qu'as-tu fais pour Sirius ? _

_-De quoi le renforcer et le faire à un moment s'évader._

_-Tes plans doivent être exécutés plus vite. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il est en grand danger. Je sens que, si nous ne faisons rien, il mourra. Or, je n'aurai assez de forces pour le défendre. Sais-tu qui sont les Potter ?_

_-Oui. Et qui es leur vrai meurtrier ? _

_-Il est connu sous le nom de Peter Pettigrow. _

_-Allons libérer Sirius._

_-Les aurors sont déjà en route pour sa cellule. Ce doit-être cela, le danger._

_-Impressionnons-les._ »

Harry proposa alors son bras à Styx, et ils transplanèrent. Dès leur arrivée, les détraqueurs formèrent une haie d'honneur sous les yeux des aurors éberlués allant jusqu'à la cellule de Sirius Black. Lorsque les aurors voulurent s'y engager, ils furent attaqués par le pouvoir mis en commun de tous les détraqueurs. De plus, leurs patronus semblaient inefficaces, et disparaissaient rapidement. Harry ouvrit alors la porte de la cellule de Sirius. D'un claquement de doigts, les aurors arrivèrent sur place. Harry prit la parole.

« En tant qu'Envoyé de la Mort, je libère Sirius Black, innocent.

-En tant que Maîtresse des Destinées, moi, la Mort, je m'oppose à l'incarcération de cet innocent. Je rajoute que je suis profondément déçue de ce comportement et espère ne plus avoir à agir ainsi. »

Sous les yeux éberlués des aurors, Styx prit son apparence la plus terrifiante, alors que dans la main d'Harry apparaissait une grande épée qu'il enfonça puissamment dans le sol. Il y eut une explosion de lumière, projetant les aurors hors de la cellule. Celle-ci fut fortement endommagée, la porte se pliant violemment, et de profondes lézardes apparaissant dans les murs. Le sol était fendu, mais le pire était qu'à travers ces failles, on pouvait voir de la lave couler. Quant à la mort, son envoyé et Sirius, ils avaient disparus !

Ils réapparurent non loin de Pré-au-lard. Ils demandèrent à Sirius de se transformer en chien, et l'installèrent dans une pension pour chien réputée pour laisser les chiens en parfaite liberté, se contentant de les nourrir. Harry comprit qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps à Sirius avant d'être remis, et plus encore avant d'accepter de pardonner le monde sorcier. Toutefois, l'heure avançait, et ils durent repartir pour Poudlard. Ils apparurent chacun dans leur chambre, et se retransformèrent, avant de se vêtir de leur robe d'école. Ils descendirent alors en bas pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Alors que tout le monde était en bas, des centaines d'hiboux arrivèrent, portant la gazette du sorcier. Auparavant, Dumbledore reçut une lettre. Il fronça les sourcils au moment même où les hiboux se posaient devant les sorciers.

« Harry, Lilien, venez. » Il se retourna alors et partit vers son bureau, un gryffentard et un poufsouffle à ses côtés.

« Harry, Lilien, vous savez certainement déjà que vos parents ont été trahis par Sirius Black, qui les a montré à Voldemort ?

-Euh, oui…

-Il s'est évadé ce matin. »

Harry fit attention à avoir l'air surpris.

« Je suis dans le regret de devoir vous retirer votre autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-lard.

-Professeur, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, ni efficace… Pour moi. Je sais bien que Lilien en bon Poufsouffle vous obéira, mais je ne crois pas qu'il en soit de même pour moi. Et je doute que même Gelrion arrive à me rattraper. Je ne pense pas qu'il le veuille. De plus, je sais parfaitement me défendre. Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai réussi à vaincre Gelrion lors de notre précédente altercation, et que lui-même a vaincu, de justesse certes, mais vaincu tout de même, Lord Voldemort ? Que même si vous fermiez toutes les sorties du château, je saurais sortir ?

-Je le sais, mais Black est extrêmement puissant. Beaucoup disent qu'il aurait su tuer Voldemort avec un peu plus d'expérience. Il était un des meilleurs duellistes de son année, et même depuis un temps indéterminé, et était un extrêmement bon magicien, que ce soit en magie blanche ou noire. Lors des quelques fois où j'ai tenté de m'opposer à lui pour éviter une blague, il m'a battu.

-Voilà ce que je vous propose. Un duel à huis clos, avec pour témoin principal Gelrion. Premier Sang. Vous pouvez prendre un second, j'en prendrai un. Ils serviront de témoins supplémentaires.

-Je vois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre alternative.

-Exactement. Retrouvons nous dans la chambre des secrets dans une demi-heure. J'en aurai éliminé l'indésirable. »

Aussitôt, Harry partit. Il alla jusqu'à la grande salle. Là, il vit la gazette, étalant en grosse lettre baveuse sur sa page de couverture :

« **Un bandit s'échappe d'Azkaban avec la soi-disant aide de la mort. Qui en est responsable ?** »

La page 2 semblait y être consacrée.

« **Ce matin, les aurors ont senti une puissante vague de magie à Azkaban. 50 aurors ont aussitôt transplané sur place, mais eurent la surprise de voir les détraqueurs former une haie d'honneur pour deux détraqueurs semblant habillés de gris et ayant des dorures sur leur manteau. Quand ils tentèrent de passer, les détraqueurs se firent menaçants, et ils virent avec stupéfaction les patronus qu'ils produisaient disparaître. Alors qu'ils revivaient les pires moments de leur vie, ils furent transportés dans la cellule du tristement célèbre Sirius Black. Là se tenaient les deux êtres. L'un prit la parole d'une voix indubitablement masculine, s'annonçant comme l'envoyé de la mort, puis l'autre, d'une voix nettement plus féminine, comme la mort elle-même, accusant la communauté d'avoir enfermé un innocent, et la menaçant de représailles au cas où cela recommencerait. Ensuite, elle se transforma en une apparence nettement plus proche de ce que nous voyons comme la mort, alors qu'une épée apparaissait dans la main de son compagnon. Au moment même où il l'enfonça dans le sol, une puissante vague de magie déferla, endommageant sérieusement la cellule et les aurors, alors que les trois autres créatures, à savoir Sirius Black et les deux détraqueurs disparaissaient. Dans le sol, peuvent désormais être vues des fissures ouvrant sur un gouffre de lave. ****Les photos ont été prises grâce à une pensine par Gelrien Polfoy** »

Deux gigantesques photos s'étendaient, l'une montrant la transformation de Styx en la mort et le moment où il enfonçait l'épée dans le sol, l'autre la haie d'honneur de détraqueurs. Harry se rappela alors qu'il devait partir pour le duel.

Il prit avec lui Styx, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, avant de descendre en bas. Il prit alors sa forme animagus. Il arriva rapidement devant le basilic, recroquevillé de terreur dans un coin. Se rappelant de ses parents adoptifs, il trancha le lien qui le maintenait à la vie par ses pouvoirs. Il retourna ensuite dans le hall, où il arriva en même temps que les professeurs Gryffondor, Dumbledore et Rogue. Aussitôt, Gelrion, Severus et Styx lancèrent un lumos maxima, éclairant la salle. Albus tiqua à la vue de la forme animagus d'Harry, avant de le saluer, conscient que ce dernier faisait de même. Il ramena alors vivement son bras en avant avant de crier d'une voix puissante « Spero Patronum ! » Un gigantesque phénix parcourut la salle, se dissipant avant d'entrer en contact avec Harry.

« Vous ne pensiez pas que cela allait être aussi facile ? »

Ayant dit, Harry lança son pouvoir.

Dumbledore se revit alors dans sa maison. Une bagarre éclatait entre Abelforth et Gellert. Il prenait le parti de Gellert. Les sorts fusèrent. Rouges d'abord, jusqu'à ce que parte le premier sort vert. Puis, une violente explosion.

« Tu l'as tuée ! »

Son regard se posa alors sur ce que regardait son frère. Son esprit se gela, refusant de croire cela. À ses pieds gisait sa sœur tant aimée, Ariana, morte. Derrière lui, il le savait, se tenait Grinderwald, qui ne serait plus jamais Gellert dans son esprit. Il avait tout perdu. Tout… Dans une rage meurtrière, il fit exploser les derniers objets intacts dans la maison.

Il revint dans la réalité en position fœtale, sa baguette lui ayant été enlevée, et une unique goutte de sang coulant du bout de son doigt.

« Je pense avoir gagné le droit d'aller à Pré-au-lard, Professeur. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez revoir… ce que vous venez de voir. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ariana ne vous autorise pas à gérer ma vie. Cela ne vous autorise pas à protéger excessivement ceux qui sont sous votre responsabilité, ni ne vous oblige à le faire.

-J'essaierai de m'en souvenir, Harry. »

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous? Il y a un joli bouton pour ça... J'en profite aussi pour signaler que je me lance dans une suite de traductions du... Néerlandais! Dont Smoorverliefd (follement amoureuse) sera la première... N'étant pas fou, je commencerai par traduire des courtes fictions...

A bientot pour ceux qui liront Smoorverliefd, pour les autres, il me reste un chapitre à publier, il y a un sondage pour savoir quand...

Faenlgiec

PS: Je viens de lire la review d'Adenoïde par rapport à ce chapitre: 1) Lilien est le frère jumeau d'Harry. Il n'a pas été remarqué car il est à Pouffsouffle. De plus, Dumbledore devait faire croire qu'il entrainait Lilien car seul sous le pouvoir des Dursleys, il serait plus influençable que s'il avait été avec Harry...Quand au fait que Voldy invoque sois disant un serpent (le basilic, soi-disant passant), je vais faire une remarque pour tout le monde vu qu'il semble que ce ne soit pas bien intégré... Pour finir ta review, je n'ai pas compris la dernière remarque... Mais Gelrion ne tuera pas Voldy...

**Avis à tous: Voldemort n'a pas invoqué le basilic, il avait déjà ouvert une grande partie des protections autour du basilic, et s'est contenté d'ouvrir la dernière. Harry, craignant pour la vie d'Ange s'est précipité vers la où il pensait là trouver...**


	8. Chapter 7 La CdS et Eliane Torevsky

Et voici un autre chapitre... Désolé pour le retard, j'étais en train de complêter mon porte feuille de traductions...

Merci à Adenoide, dont j'ai déjà répondu à la review fin du chapitre précédent, et à Maximilien pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à Lily et Kyuketsuki no Kaizokou Hime pour l'avoir ajoutté à leurs alertes.

* * *

Harry partit de la pièce sans un regard pour Dumbledore plus que nécessaire. Une fois dehors, il reprit apparence humaine, avant de tourner sa tête vers Styx en un gracieux mouvement.

« Styx ?

-Harry ?

-Est-il vraiment nécessaire que j'apprenne la magie avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Ce serait plus rapide, et je n'aurais pas à supporter Dumby.

-Harry, tu devras en tous cas rester dans cette école. Ta sœur s'inquiéterait trop.

-Très bien. Une fois qu'ils en seront partis, je changerai le mot de passe de la chambre des secrets pour utiliser un mot de passe en détraqueur. Retourne en cours, je viendrai te chercher quand j'aurai totalement fini ce que je pense faire.

-J'accepte. »

Harry se cacha alors aux alentours de la chambre avant de rentrer une fois les trois professeurs partis. Il se concentra tout d'abord avant de reparler en fourchelangue, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

« _Moi, Harry James Potter, héritier de Salazar Serpentard, te demande de changer le mot de passe Ouvre Toi en __J'appelle la mort._ »

Il avait dit les derniers mots en détraqueurs, et eut la joie de voir les portes s'ouvrir rapidement avant de se refermer. S'aidant de ses pouvoirs, il invoqua un feudeymon, un feu ensorcelé dont il avait entendu Gelrion parler, afin de bruler tous les ossements, et de nettoyer la pièce. Après cela, il l'éteignit en l'arrosant d'émotions positives, ce qui marchait contre la plupart des sorts. Il vit alors que la salle s'était transformée en une belle salle d'environ 50 mètres sur 100. Il invoqua un lumos maxima afin de voir l'entièreté de la salle alors débarrassée de toutes ses souillures. La pièce était propre, semblant taillée dans une curieuse pierre grise régulière, alors que le sol était de marbre. Harry sut instinctivement qu'elle était infiniment plus vieille que le reste du château. Des colonnes, espacées de 10 mètres chacune, étaient finement taillées. Le mur du fond s'était écroulé, révélant la suite de la salle. Tout au bout se trouvaient deux trônes finement sculptés, surélevés par une estrade, et semblant fait d'un métal argenté extrêmement pur rehaussé d'or. Des globes sur les murs et au plafond, quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus de sa tête, semblaient avoir entendu son ordre, et éclairaient la salle d'une douce lumière. Aux murs se trouvaient des balcons, dans lesquels étaient sculptés de grandes chaises de pierre. La salle semblait être une de ces salles de bal des anciens rois de jadis, et Harry se vit transporté au moment où il avait lu ces histoires de Tolkien, qui disait en parlant des anciennes salles de l'Erebor, ces anciennes demeures naines :  
« _(…) des salles de pierre aux mille piliers,  
Aux voutes d'or et au sol d'argent,  
Avec, sur la porte, les runes de la puissance.  
La lumière du soleil, des étoiles et de la lune  
En d'étincelantes lampes dans le cristal taillées,  
Jamais obscurcie par les nuages ou les ombres de la nuit,  
Brillaient toujours là, belle et éclatante._ »

Cela convenait parfaitement à la salle. Harry leva la tête, et fut à peine étonné de trouver une voute finement taillée. Il remarqua alors deux portes aux côtés de la porte principale, à une dizaine de mètres de celle-ci, et y pénétra. Elles donnaient sur un grand escalier, d'où partaient 4 portes, une pour chaque niveau de balcons. Les sièges, bien qu'en pierre, étaient confortables, et le sol semblait légèrement tiède au toucher. Harry monta alors aux plus hauts balcons, et vit que là, même les sièges chauffaient doucement. De plus, et quel que soit le balcon, les colonnes obscurcissant la vue semblaient transparentes. La salle, autrefois froide et sombre, était maintenant chaude et lumineuse. Harry alla alors à l'autre bout de la salle, et fut à peine surpris d'y trouver une porte, dissimulée par l'estrade. Il l'ouvrit alors, et tomba sur un escalier menant à des appartements privés. Sur un lit, un livre le narguait. Il l'ouvrit à la première page.

« Cela peut sembler dérisoire de commencer ce journal ainsi, et pourtant je me dois de le faire, au cas où quelqu'un tomberait dessus un jour. Je m'appelle Eliane Torevsky, et suis la fille de la reine Alessandra et du roi Elrion. Certains se demanderont peut-être pourquoi ils sentent une magie sur ce journal. Il est enchanté afin que chacun le lise dans sa langue maternelle. Il s'agit d'une précaution que j'ai prise, car je doute que tout le monde sache lire le Tudzun, ou qu'il n'ait pas évolué d'ici à ce qu'on lise ce journal. Mon père est le roi du monde du dessous. Il s'agit du monde des nains, des lutins, mais aussi des gobelins et des orques. Nous sommes considérés comme de vaillants guerriers, bien que les gobelins nous attaquent en permanence. Il y a trois choses que nous aimons tout particulièrement. Les bagarres, l'alcool, et le vif-argent. Je pense que cela causera notre perte. »

Harry sauta ensuite toute une partie, racontant la vie d'Eliane en tant que princesse, ses problèmes d'enfants, ses joies, ses peines. Il l'ouvrit aussitôt au milieu du livre.

« Maman est revenue en pleurs dans l'appartement aujourd'hui. J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. En effet, mon père et mes frères devaient revenir aujourd'hui de la guerre contre un grand territoire ennemi. Il s'agissait d'une puissante armée ennemie, et sans doute une des plus rudes batailles que nous avions du mener. Je n'avais jamais douté de la victoire et même alors, je n'en doutais pas. Je me disais qu'un de mes frères devait avoir été blessé – Il était impossible qu'il arrive quelque chose à père, ou qu'un de mes frères fut sérieusement blessé – Je me dirigeai alors vers un garde et lui demandai ce qu'il s'était passé. Il a pris une expression peinée et pour la première fois, j'eus réellement peur. Et quand je sus ce qu'il s'était passé, je crus défaillir. Le sol qui soutenait ma vie de princesse, ma vie dorée, s'effondrait brusquement pour ne laisser qu'un vide béant, une déchirure si rude. Je m'effondrai sur une chaise qu'un garde m'avait tendue. J'eus toute les peines du monde à ne pas laisser passer mes sanglots. Comment était-il possible que et mon père et mes frères aient succombé ? Dès que je le pus, je me retirai dans mes appartements. Là, je laissai enfin mes larmes couler et pris une grande décision : J'ALLAIS VENGER (MON) PÈRE ET MES FRÈRES. NUL NE PEUT S'ATTAQUER À MA FAMILLE SANS EN SUBIRE LES CONSÉQUENCES. J'allai ensuite chez l'armurier afin qu'il me fasse une armure et me forge une épée double. Il tenta de m'éloigner de la vengeance mais accepta tout de même de me les forger. Je tombe de sommeil, et j'espère réellement avoir assez de forces pour tenir debout demain. Il est 23h24, et je ne tiens plus debout. À demain, lecteur hypothétique.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai commencé mon entrainement auprès d'un vieux nain. Il semble me trouver douée, mais je sais que j'aurai encore besoin de beaucoup de temps avant de me révéler passable. Maman n'a pas pointé son nez hors de sa chambre, et je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour elle. De plus, des rumeurs inquiétantes proviennent de nos frontières. Il semblerait que Zildar, le chef qui a tué mon père, ait rassemblé encore plus davantage de guerriers. Déjà que les trois quart de notre armée sont morts, nous n'avons guère de chance. Mère doit absolument reprendre les choses en main. Je sais qu'elle n'a jamais été qu'une aide fidèle, mais si personne ne fait quoi que ce soit, nous n'aurons plus de peuple.

Je déroge à ma règle de ne jamais écrire plus d'une fois par jour. Il est environ minuit. J'ai été réveillée par un serviteur. Mère est dans un état critique. J'explique ce qu'il s'est passé. Ne la voyant pas, les gardes ont appelé Ephriam, notre docteur. Il l'a examinée alors que je me couchais. Il semblerait que mère ait très mal pris le choc de la nouvelle. Son énergie vitale est au plus bas, et le visage tendu et défaitiste du docteur m'annonce mieux que tout l'implacable vérité. Je doute réellement que mère survive. Elle n'avait jamais été malade, et n'a plus goût à la vie, je le vois bien sur son visage. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer, car je sais que demain, le peuple devra choisir un dirigeant.

Comme je l'ai dit, maman est morte. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Les anciens de chaque maisonnée sont en train de délibérer pour choisir le nouveau roi ou la nouvelle reine.

J'ai été choisie ! Ce matin, les anciens m'ont fait appeler. Je suis aussitôt venue. Qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise d'apprendre que j'avais été désignée comme nouvelle reine. Mais aussitôt, les meilleurs tisseurs se sont mis à me couper une robe, et les orfèvres m'ont fabriqué une couronne légère. La cérémonie a eu lieu cet après-midi. Je ressens maintenant pleinement le poids de la royauté sur mes épaules. Ma première décision fut de décréter l'état de guerre, ma deuxième de faire voter une loi abolissant l'ancienne loi selon laquelle les femmes ne pouvaient combattre. Je sais que je ne pourrai plus noter que les évènements importants de mon règne, sans quoi il y aurait trop à dire.

J'ai aujourd'hui eu mon premier cours avec celui qui sera désormais mon instructeur. Il est rude, je l'ai d'ailleurs maudit plusieurs fois pour cela, et semble me traiter comme une guerrière expérimentée. Je sais toutefois que c'est en devant toujours donner plus que le meilleur de soi-même qu'on s'améliore. Petit à petit, je sens en effet mon corps se renforcer. J'ai aussi passé un serment du sang aujourd'hui. J'ai promis devant mon peuple entier que je ferai toujours le maximum éthiquement parlant pour vaincre nos ennemis.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi pour la première fois à vaincre mon instructeur. Il m'a dit qu'il était très fier de moi. Il faut dire qu'il ne m'a fallu que six mois pour battre le plus grand guerrier de notre peuple. J'ai d'ailleurs planifié une attaque sur un des campements ennemis demain, afin de protéger un petit village. J'ai décidé de laisser toute une partie de l'armée, la plus expérimentée, ici, et de partir avec tous les nouveaux dont on m'a dit qu'ils avaient le niveau plus quelques bons soldats. Cette attaque sera une des plus faciles, et je pense qu'il leur sera bénéfique d'apprendre comment réagir sur un champ de bataille.

L'attaque a été un succès, bien que la plupart des soldats aient été pris de violentes nausées devant l'horreur du combat. Je pense toutefois que cela suffira pour la prochaine fois. Il aurait été fort improbable que nous perdions, à 10.000 contre 100, soit cent contre un. Nous n'avons pas eu la moindre perte, et la plus grave blessure fut une entorse, qui arriva d'ailleurs sur le chemin. L'attaque n'a pas duré trois minutes. Il était toutefois éprouvant de combattre ces êtres pas si différents de nous en fin de compte. J'ai décidé de créer une unité d'élite d'environ cent hommes, dont je ferai partie, afin de s'occuper d'insuffler une saine terreur à l'ennemi.

Aujourd'hui, en rangeant cette salle, je suis retombée sur mon vieux journal intime. Il est étonnant que je l'aie délaissé ainsi. Pour faire simple, nous sommes à la veille de la bataille qui décidera de notre sort. De là vient l'idée de ranger tout. J'éteindrai ensuite la salle et placerai un mur au milieu afin de préserver notre peuple. Je laisserai ce journal sur le lit. C'est la première fois depuis le début de mon règne que je suis aussi défaitiste. Toutefois, ce sera la plus grande bataille, et j'aurais aimé pouvoir mieux la préparer. Je ne sais pas si j'avais dit m'être marié. Gothmog, c'est mon époux, était merveilleux. Il a défié le roi des gobelins hier. Nous avons reçu sa tête. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel déchirement. Et demain, les gobelins seront sur nous. Je ne sais pas si je survivrai. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai. Je ne sais pas si notre peuple a un avenir. Nous serons à un contre dix, mais si nous gagnons, il n'y aura plus de gobelins, ils nous ont trop défiés. Si nous perdons, il n'y aura plus de nains. Ce soir, un de nos peuples aura été annihilé. La reddition ne sera acceptée par aucun des deux camps. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je continuerai ce journal. Je pense toutefois que cela serait utopique. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je resterai longtemps sur le trône. Ce serait mentir. La mort de Gothmog fut trop lourde à porter. Demain je ne serai plus, quelle que soit l'issue de la bataille.

Cordialement,

Eliane Torevsky,

Reine des nains. »

Harry sentait des torrents de larmes couler de ses yeux, et s'écraser en disparaissant aussitôt au contact du livre. Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'issue du combat. Gringotts en était la preuve.

* * *

Et voilà prochain chapitre, eeuhh, au plus tard mercredi...


	9. Chapter 8 Volde mort

Et voilà un chapitre de plus... Il n'en reste plus que 2! Ce chapitre ci a failli être une fin définitive, c'est pourquoi il est si court...

Maintenant, Rar d'Adenoïde pour commencer...

'La guerre est toujours présente malgré le temps.' Eh oui... C'est là qu'on se rend compte que tout est relatif... Pour tout dire, la durée de la guerre n'est rien par rapport à l'âge des trois moires, et encore moins par rapport à celui de Styx. Certaines guerres ont duré sur des générations, il me semble normal que, pour des êtres immortels, elles durent sur des miliers et des milliers d'années. Et les moires ne peuvent même pas faire profile bas. À chaque action qu'elles font, Styx se rapelle sa perte de pouvoir...

Et enfin une simple remarque: On reçoit sa lettre à 11 ans... Ce qui veut dire qu'à onze ans, on n'est pas encore à Poudlard! On ne rentre à Poudlard que lorsqu'on a onze ans, et donc, en janvier, une fille, ou un garçon de onze ans ne sera pas à poudlard... ou du moins pas forcément. Tous les sorciers ne naissent pas pendant les grandes vacances! Ainsi, ceux qui ont leur anniversaire trop tard (vers début Septembre), n'iront pas à Poudlard en même temps que les autres. Je veux bien qu'ils fassent une exceptions poour les quelques cas ayant leur anniversaire début Septembre, mais pour le reste...

* * *

Chapitre 8 : (Volde)mort

Une fois qu'il eut laissé s'écouler ses larmes, Harry se dirigea vers le reste des appartements. Il remarqua qu'il y avait une salle d'entrainement, ainsi que deux chambres. Il ressortit alors pour accueillir Styx.

Celle-ci remarqua aussitôt son air peiné.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Une lecture triste. _J'appelle la mort._ Que sais-tu d'Eliane Torevsky ?

-Encore une fille brisée par la guerre » commença-t-elle en rentrant dans la chambre. « Elle fut la dernière reine des nains. Elle fut aussi la dernière naine. Son armée avait vaincu les gobelins en grande partie, il n'en restait plus qu'une dizaine, lorsque les trois se sont rebellées contre moi. J'ai dû faire face à une gigantesque armée, et n'ai pu les contrer. Elles les ont pulvérisés. Eliane fut torturée jusqu'à ce que je gagne. Elle ne voulait même plus vivre. Elle était sous un sort de torture perpétuel, sous le choc de la mort de son mari, et une dizaine de malédictions telles que je n'en avais jamais vues, toutes plus vicieuses les unes que les autres. J'ai dû l'achever. Elle n'aurait jamais dû vivre ça. J'ai rarement vu un destin si sombre. Mais elle a été assez puissante que pour mettre à mal les trois. Elle était la première élue, celle qui aurait dû détruire les moires. Pourquoi me demandais-tu cela ?

-J'ai lu son journal. Ce n'était pas beau à lire.

-Je comprends. Mais cela veut donc dire que nous avons le palais nain comme lieu de résidence ?

-Je pense bien. Tu vas voir, la salle à totalement changé.

-Je l'espère bien. Je sais que les salles naines sont magnifiques. »

Elle avait beau le savoir, elle eut tout de même un choc en voyant la salle. Soudain, ils entendirent une voix qui disait :

« Styx et Harry. De par votre lignée, vous êtes les nouveaux rois suprêmes. Asseyez-vous sur les trônes. »

Dès qu'ils eurent obéi, ils virent deux couronnes apparaître sur leurs têtes. Aussitôt, Harry leur montra leurs chambres. Puis, Styx reprit la parole.

« Nous allons commencer ton entrainement, Harry. »

C'est alors qu'il comprit ce qu'était un bon professeur. Là où ses professeurs d'école allaient lentement pour avoir toute la classe avec eux, elle fonçait en l'obligeant à maîtriser le sortilège. Mais elle lui apprit surtout à affuter ses réflexes. Il grandissait rapidement et, un an plus tard, semblait à nouveau avoir une vingtaine d'années. Son entrainement était assez déroutant. Elle faisait tout pour le prendre par surprise, allant jusqu'à lui imposer d'être en permanence à l'affut, nuit comprise. À la moindre erreur, elle lui bondissait dessus sans ménagement. Elle l'envoyait pour faire toutes sortes de tâches, restant à l'affut de ses moindres faux pas. Elle lui apprit aussi à se changer en d'autres animaux que l'humain. (NdA : Pour ceux qui ne s'en rappellent pas, il est précisé au chapitre 5 que les animagus, et même tous les humains, sont en fait des animaux s'étant transformé en des temps immémoriaux en humains sous l'égide des trois traitresses. Harry étant un détraqueur gris pourrait prendre toutes les formes qu'il veut, à condition qu'il si soit entrainé, et la maitriser comme un animagus le ferait.) Harry apprit ainsi à prendre les formes de licorne, sombral, basilic et phénix. Toutes lui prirent énormément de temps, et il était réellement épuisé après ces séances. Harry sentit, au court de cette année ses sentiments envers elle changer. Là où avant il n'y avait que passion, il y avait désormais un amour puissant et vrai, basé surtout sur le mode de pensée de Styx. Même s'il devait reconnaître qu'elle pouvait parfois être sacrément pénible, notamment quand elle le réveillait à une heure du matin avec un grand seau d'eau gelée et qu'elle le faisait courir pendant deux heures pour avoir oublié de mettre une protection.

Dumbledore semblait avoir renoncé à manipuler Harry. La légilimencie ne lui était plus d'aucun recours contre le jeune occlumens, et par ailleurs, ses barrières mentales étaient tellement puissantes qu'il en avait eu mal à la tête. Il tolérait tout juste la présence de Styx et d'Harry.

Ange avait relativement bien prit le fait d'avoir un grand frère désormais, et espérait de tout son cœur avoir rapidement une belle-sœur en la personne de Styx. Car malgré ce que disait son frère, elle le sentait amoureux jusqu'au bout des doigts.

Gelrion, lui, était en colère, tout particulièrement contre Styx. En effet, cette dernière l'avait humilié en plein milieu de la grande salle alors qu'il la sommait de décliner sa véritable identité, la menaçant de son épée. En trois secondes, il s'était retrouvé à terre, son épée pointée vers sa gorge, sa baguette brisée, et son pouvoir muselé. D'un seul mot, elle avait brisé l'inestimable épée, et avait paralysé le professeur, avant de partir comme si de rien n'était. Depuis, la guerre était déclarée entre eux, au grand plaisir d'Ollivander, qui devait fabriquer en grande quantité des baguettes convenant à Gelrion qu'il lui vendait à 10 galions pièce. En effet, il n'avait jamais réussi à la battre, et il n'était pas rare de le voir aller chez Ollivander deux à trois fois par jour pour une nouvelle baguette, au point qu'Ollivander finit par lui donner l'autorisation de transplaner directement dans son magasin. À la fin, il achetait même les baguettes par bloc de cent, afin d'éviter quelques trajets. Les gobelins, eux-aussi, n'avaient jamais eu une si grande demande d'épées. Et les briseurs de sorts de Gringotts furent ravis de la situation et finirent par assigner un de leurs membres au château afin de délivrer Gelrion.

Harry, quant à lui, s'inquiétait beaucoup. Il voyait Styx faiblir de jour en jour, et se douta rapidement qu'un jour elle ne pourrait plus combattre. Elle lui avait dit que cette magie arrivait en lui, et que cela affaiblissait aussi les trois. Cependant, elle était de plus en plus pâle, et passait de moins en moins de temps à humilier Gelrion, se contentant désormais de faire exploser toute arme potentielle dans ses mains dès son arrivée dans une pièce où il se trouvait, ainsi que de lui balancer un petrificus totalus.

Ils décidèrent alors d'aller chez Voldemort. Afin d'en finir. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent redirigés vers une petite cellule sans fenêtre, où les attendait Voldemort. Ils virent qu'un sort anti-transplannage avait été appliqué.

« Harry ! Enfin, te voilà.

-Quel plaisir de te revoir, Tom.

-Plus personne ne m'appelle par ce nom.

-Et ? » L'invita à continuer Harry, ignorant volontairement la menace dans le ton.

« Mon nom est Voldemort. J'avais prévu de te tuer tout de suite, mais tu viens de me faire changer d'avis. Je vais d'abord m'amuser. Endoloris ! »

D'un simple geste de la main, Harry dissipa le sort.

« Ce n'est guère charitable. Ne sommes-nous pas tes invités ?

-En quoi cela change la donne ?

-Que les sang-purs sont tenus de se montrer courtois et chevaleresques en présence d'invités. Mais j'oubliais que tu n'es qu'un sang mêlé. »

Harry vit le visage de Voldemort se tordre de fureur. Touché ! pensa-t-il.

« Impedimenta, Doloris, Confringo. »

Harry se déplaça d'un pas, évitant les trois sorts.

« Est-ce tout ce que tu peux faire ?

-Exsanguis! Sectum Sempra! Eviscere! Adicto! Eltingo! Metamorphae! »

Harry évita les sorts, détruisant au passage le cobra qui avait été métamorphosé. Il dut alors faire face à une telle batterie de sorts qu'il en apprit même certains. Voldemort tirait coup sur coup, ou plutôt sort sur sort, avec une hargne inégalable. Le mur derrière Harry était noir et bosselé, avec ça et là un trou montrant un sort plus puissant que les autres. L'air crépitait d'énergie. Styx se lança dans le combat, contrant les trois, qui essayaient d'aider Voldemort. Soudain ce dernier prit sa forme animagus, révélant sans surprise un magnifique Basilic. Harry prit aussitôt sa forme de licorne, décidé à combattre le mal par la pureté. En effet, cela fut tellement douloureux que Voldemort se retransforma rapidement en humain, voulant à tout prix éviter la corruption par le bien. Harry attaqua alors, lançant son premier sort, vite suivi d'autres sorts, afin de blesser Voldemort. Mais sa puissance ne suffisait pas. Il n'arrivait qu'à égaliser, sans jamais pouvoir prendre l'avantage. Ils se combattaient depuis un certain temps lorsque Voldemort vit enfin une faille dans la défense d'Harry, et lança le sort de mort, désormais désireux d'en finir au plus vite.

Styx vit le sort et bondit, afin de protéger celui envers qui, elle en était désormais sure, elle avait de tendres sentiments. Elle cria, désirant attirer son attention. Elle savait n'avoir plus assez de force que pour pouvoir sauver Harry, même en lui laissant une béante blessure. Ce dernier se tourna, remarqua le sort, mais aussi Styx, et il savait n'avoir le temps que de faire une chose. Et il ne pouvait la laisser. Il tourna sa baguette rapidement, lançant un expelliarmus sur Styx, lui évitant la morsure du sort. Et le sort le toucha. Harry fut projeté en arrière, puis une brume verte sembla s'échapper de son corps. Voldemort tenta de partir, mais fut anéanti alors que la brume le touchait, tandis que Styx se jeta volontairement dedans, désespérée. La mort avait été libérée. La brume envahit alors la pièce, avant de s'infiltrer à nouveau dans le corps d'Harry. Son destin était scellé.

Lorsque les aurors envahirent les lieux, ils virent trois corps, gisant au sol, mort. La magie était concentrée à un point inimaginable dans la pièce, empêchant toute analyse. Un grand vent balaya les aurors, alors même que les corps semblaient se dissoudre dans l'air, pour ne laisser qu'une salle plus qu'à moitié cassée pour toute trace de leur passage.

* * *

Et voilà pour un des ennemis. Que va-t-il se passer? Je vais laisser le suspens... Procain chapitre mercredi! Et maintenant, cliquez sur le bouton bleu, si vous l'osez!

Adenoïde ayant posé la question, je vais le préciser (même si ça me semblait clair...) Les trois personnes sont Harry, Styx et Voldemort.

Quant aux publications, je conmpte publier un OS aujourd'hui, écrit il y a un certain temps, ainsi qu'une traduction (si je reçois l'autorisation). Je vais de plus commencer à traduire une fiction plus grande du Néerlandais au français, et, dès que la catégorie 'The Codebearers' sera ouverte, je publierai une fiction servant de suite alternative à 'Hunter Brown et le feu ardent'. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous le conseille (veillez à lire le un avant), car même si la couverture fait livre pour les 11 ans et moins, l'histoire est bien...

A bientôt,

Faenlgiec


	10. Chapter 9 Morr

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre d'Hubble: Enjoy!

* * *

_Un éclair vert. Elle bondit, mais celui qu'elle tente de sauver au péril de sa vie la repousse. Elle tombe. Et voit le rayon le toucher, lui. Un corps qui tombe. Elle hurle encore lorsqu'il touche le sol. De rage autant que de désespoir. Elle tourne le visage vers celui qui l'a tué. Ses lèvres s'écartent en un rictus terrifiant. Une puissante déflagration verte l'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit. À l'aide du peu de forces et de pouvoir qu'il lui reste, elle tente d'endiguer le pouvoir immense qui lui fait face. Et perd, sombrant dans l'inconscience._

* * *

« Styx ! »

Petit à petit, elle voit des formes devant elle. Dieu soit loué, la lumière n'est pas trop forte. Petit à petit, ses yeux font le point sur l'être devant elle.

« Harry ?

-J'ai cru que tu étais morte.

-Que faisons-nous chez Lui ?

-Chez qui ?

-Harry… »

Styx avait soudain prit une voix inquiète. Trop, même.

« Je crois que la prophétie s'est accomplie. J'en suis même sure. Je ne sens plus la moindre parcelle de mon pouvoir. Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour que tu prennes enfin ta place légitime.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui. Mais je ne pourrai t'être utile que pour t'apprendre certaines choses, et simplement être présente.

-C'est déjà beaucoup plus que ce que je n'espérais. »

À ce moment, la terre trembla si fort que Harry tomba à la renverse. Une faille s'ouvrit, les séparant.

« Harry ! »

Son cri se perdit dans l'infini les séparant désormais. Elle savait que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait le rejoindre s'Il ne le voulait pas. Que l'étendue ne ferait que grandir si elle tentait la moindre chose. Tout était entre les mains d'Harry. Elle s'assit sur le sol, espérant qu'il saurait faire le bon choix.

Harry vit Styx disparaître à une vitesse incroyable. Il se sentit perdu, seul. Soudain, apparut devant lui un vieil homme.

« Harry, si tu es ici, c'est que j'ai une mission à te confier.

-Alors cela devra attendre.

-Comment cela ? »

Il était évident que l'être n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui réponde de la sorte.

« Si je reçois une mission, ne serait-il pas juste que Styx soit là aussi ? Ne serait-elle pas la mieux placée pour m'apprendre ce qu'il me reste à apprendre ?

-Et si je te dis que je veux justement éviter qu'elle soit trop proche de toi ?

-Alors trouvez quelqu'un d'autre. »

L'être était stupéfait. Harry faisait preuve d'énormément de courage en lui résistant ainsi.

« De plus, la prophétie disait que je devrais choisir mon camp. Ne serait-il pas juste que je n'ai aucun secret envers l'ancienne leader du camp, qui restera toujours pour moi LA leader du camp ?

-Cela parait logique. »

L'être claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, Styx apparut aux côtés d'Harry.

« La mission que je voulais donc te confier est celle-ci : Anéantir les trois et leurs serviteurs.

-Qui sont ?

-Les gobelins, les vampires, mais aussi certains magiciens et loups-garous. Je ferai pour cela revenir un peuple pour t'aider, tu le rencontreras bien assez vite. S'ils le méritent, je les laisserai en vie après.

-Très bien.

-Ils sauront tout cela. Adieu, et c'est le cas de le dire. »

* * *

Harry et Styx se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'audience des nains. Styx se tourna alors vers Harry.

« Ton apparence a changé. Tu dois avoir un autre nom. Nous devons vite trouver quelque chose.

-Pourquoi pas Morr ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était le dieu de la mort des nains à une certaine époque.

-Il est vrai que ce nom est puissant. Je ne pourrai non plus me présenter comme Styx. Que dis-tu de Véréna ? C'est un nom que j'ai pris à une certaine époque.

-Cela te convient bien. »

À ce moment-là, l'air sembla se troubler. Dans la salle apparurent des milliers de personnes. Voir des millions. Et au moins autant de haches, massues, marteaux, et autres objets tranchants et/ou contondant. Aucune des personnes ne dépassait le mètre, et Harry sut qu'il s'agissait du peuple des nains. Véréna (NdA : je l'appellerai comme ça désormais) s'avança vers une naine en particulier, suivie de Morr (NdA : Idem) . Ils s'inclinèrent, alors que Véréna prenait la parole.

« Salut à toi, ô Eliane Torevsky, dernière reine des nains. Il nous faudrait nous entretenir avec toi, ô ma vieille amie. Saches que la cité supérieure a été entièrement rasée, mais que les étages inférieurs sont encore en bon état.

-Ce serait à moi de m'incliner, ô Mort trahie.

-Appelle-moi Véréna.

-Saches que je te suis et te serai toujours redevable pour ce que tu viens de faire pour notre peuple. Faire revenir un peuple entier… Cela a du te prendre énormément d'énergie.

-Pourrions-nous en parler autre part ?

-Bien sûr, suis-moi.

-Préviens tout de même ton chambellan de répartir les nains selon les chambres disponibles. »

Une fois qu'Eliane eu donné ses consignes, ils allèrent jusqu'à l'antichambre de la chambre d'Eliane.

« Que s'est-il passé depuis ma mort ? Et qui es ce jeune homme ?

-Je me nomme Morr. Je crois que tu te doutes maintenant de qui je suis.

-Alors tu serais…

-Oui, Éliane, il est l'élu de la prophétie dont je t'avais parlé.

-Est-ce ton vrai nom ?

-Autant que Véréna est le mien. Nos vrais noms sont secrets depuis la nuit des temps. Je suis la seule à connaitre son vrai nom, et lui ne le connait même pas. Le seul nom autre sous lequel il fut connu était son nom de naissance qui n'a plus lieu d'être.

-Je vois. Je réitère toutefois ma première question. Que s'est-il passé depuis ma mort ?

-Les nains ont été anéantis, et les gobelins ont mis la main sur tout le commerce. Ils ont prétendu que Gringotts leur avait été vendu.

-Tu tentes de me faire marcher.

-Non. Il faudra que tu le récupères.

-J'ai même mieux, je vais envoyer un commando d'élite couper le générateur de magie secret pour les chariots. Il n'y a aucun moyen autre de s'y déplacer. Les clients ne seront pas contents.

-Ils ont ensuite sali la réputation des nains et ont prétendu que vos œuvres avaient été faites par eux. Les humains se sont alors développés et ont pris beaucoup d'ampleur. Ils sont la première race et se croient supérieurs à tout. Et il y a beaucoup plus de magiciens qu'avant. Ils forment de véritables armées et sont plus nombreux que les nains ne l'ont jamais été. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé dans les grandes lignes. De plus, une école s'est installée là où se trouvait la ville haute. Ils ont mis un Calamar géant là où se trouvait l'ambassade sirène, qui commence d'ailleurs à tomber en ruine sans le savoir faire de vos artisans. Les bois avoisinants se sont fort développés. Je dirais que, en détruisant le château, seul le tiers de la ville aurait la place nécessaire s'il faut respecter les conventions passées avec les elfes.

-Les dégâts sont donc grands. La première chose à savoir est quand déclencher une attaque. Es-tu prêt, Morr ?

-À vrai dire, je n'ai même pas commencé ma formation. Je viens de recevoir l'entièreté de mon pouvoir. Je doute de pouvoir rivaliser avec les trois.

-Tu te dévalorise. Tu as bien plus de pouvoir que les trois, car elles n'ont pu arrêter le transfert que tard, et tu sais déjà comment faire. Cela ne change rien que tu sois détraqueur gris ou Morr. Ce qu'il te reste à apprendre, c'est agir sur le général. Je doute que cela te prenne beaucoup de temps. Je dirais un mois, environ.

-Alors, nous pouvons commencer à voir qui serait avec nous, et commencer à terroriser nos ennemis. Qui devons-nous combattre ?

-Au niveau de nos alliés, nous avons déjà Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et les jumeaux Weasley, ainsi que les Delacour qui pourront nous renseigner et s'occuper de nous trouver des alliés fidèles.

-Vous pouvez aussi compter sur les nains.

-Au niveau des ennemis, il y a les autres. Chez les sorciers, en premier les mangemorts, mais il vaut mieux les laisser pour insuffler une peur panique chez les autres. Nous avons tué leur chef, ils ne seront plus un gros problème. Il y a bien évidemment les influents clans vampires à mater, mais je pense les laisser à Morr. Il reste toujours Dumbledore, Fudge, et quelques autres.

-Nous commencerons donc par saper les fondations de leur société dès que nous serons prêts.

-Je vais parler aux Delacour, ainsi qu'à Remus, Sirius et aux jumeaux. »

Sur ce, Morr disparut. Ce fut Éliane qui reprit en premier la parole.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ? »

Véréna prit une belle couleur tomate.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Ta façon d'être. Ton comportement. Ton air triste en disant qu'il devrait n'avoir que peu de temps sous ton égide.

-Ne le lui dit pas.

-N'aies pas d'inquiétude. Est-ce que quelqu'un a lu mon livre ?

-Morr est le seul à l'avoir lu, et encore pas en entier. Encore heureux que tu ne m'aies pas mentionnée. Je me serais sentie bête en ne voulant pas parler trop de toi. Tu as toujours été une de mes meilleures amies. Mais tu dois bien comprendre que je ne pouvais vous aider durant la bataille.

-Je savais déjà que tu ne m'aiderais pas. Tu avais trop à faire avec les trois et tu avais un autre peuple à mater en même temps. Elles avaient bien prévu leur coup.

-Elles le regretteront.

-Tu crois tant qu'elles vont perdre ?

-Elles n'ont pas 40% de la force totale disponible, et n'agissent que rarement de façon coordonnée durant les batailles. Il repoussera facilement le cinquième de son pouvoir. Ce serait plus gênant si elles attaquaient ensemble, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de réelles répercussions.

-Alors, cela signifie que nous allons gagner ?

-Oui. »

Au même moment, Morr apparut.

« La guerre fera le déplaisir de beaucoup de sorcier, et même la tristesse d'énormément d'entre eux. Les familles seront divisées. Les Weasley, par exemple. Les parents et les deux plus jeunes iront avec Dumbledore, parmi les enfants restants, un est du côté du ministère, un avec les gobelins, et trois avec nous. Heureusement, certaines familles resteront unies. Je leur ai demandé de venir demain à ma première maison, où nous recevrons tous ceux de notre camp. Mais ils ne devraient pas être plus d'une centaine.

-Morr, tu devras essayer demain d'apprivoiser ton pouvoir. Nous ferons la première attaque contre Gringotts. Il faudrait que les gens meurent avant même d'avoir vu nos hommes. Mais auparavant, essaye-toi sur des vampires. »

Morr passa la journée à s'entrainer à percevoir les presque inexistants filaments de vie des vampires, de les réunir puis de les briser, faisant tomber la puissance des vampires par clans entiers. Ensuite, ils allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, ils apprirent que l'entrainement de Morr serait en fait bientôt fini, car il apprenait bien plus vite que ce qu'escomptait Véréna. Il ne lui faudrait sans doute qu'une petite dizaine de jours.

« Au fait, Éliane, n'es-tu pas triste de ne pas pouvoir voir ton mari ?

-Si, j'en suis triste, mais j'ai fait mon deuil. Je n'aurais rien pu faire, et je n'ai plus de regrets par rapport à lui. Il n'est plus qu'un bon souvenir. Mais rien d'autre qu'un souvenir. La douleur que j'avais par rapport à lui m'a été enlevée. C'est certes une des plus belles parties de ma vie, mais c'est du passé désormais.

-C'est sans doute mieux pour toi que de te torturer mentalement pendant le restant de ta vie.

-C'est sûr. »

La conversation avait été amenée inconsciemment sur le tapis, mais rassura Morr et Verena.

Ils passèrent la journée, de même que le lendemain, à s'exercer. Harry avait appris à regrouper très rapidement des centaines de fils de vie, et à les protéger rapidement. Il savait maintenant les yeux fermés repérer la race de celui qui était devant lui, ainsi que ses leaders. Vint alors le premier combat.

* * *

REVIEWS! Je tiens à préciser à tous les non-inscrits au site que les adresses disparaissent dans les reviews ou dans les messages... Ainsi, vous pouvez me transmettre vos adresses à Faenlgiec hotmail . com ... Sans cela, vous pouvez donner votre adresse directement en mettant des espaces un peu partout... Cela s'adresse surtout à Adenoïde... J'ai en effet une proposition à lui faire...

A samedi

Faenlgiec


	11. Chapter 10 La fin de toutes choses

Je m'excuse de n'avoir posté ce chapitre Samedi, j'avais oublié. Pour ce qui est de Dimanche, j'ai passé la journée cloué au lit, ce qui m'a aussi empêché de publier...

voici le dernier chapitre d'Hubble, qui est sans doute un des plus courts... La bataille finale en prends la grande majorité...

* * *

Les nains formaient une ligne droite. Imparable. Infranchissable. Leurs machines de guerre, désormais oubliées, se mirent en action alors que le peuple gobelin courrait à leur rencontre, dans une des plus profondes salles de Gringotts. Morr dut aussitôt contrer l'action des trois. Mais une fois qu'il les eut violemment repoussées, il s'attaqua à leurs propres fils de vie.

Les gobelins heurtèrent les nains dans un fracas assourdissant. Déjà les armes des nains étaient en mouvement, frappant violement l'ennemi, le repoussant. Les gobelins, qui avaient l'habitude d'être craints, et avaient une défense sans la moindre coordination furent un instant ébahis. Avant que leur formidable instinct guerrier ne reprenne le pouvoir. Ils avaient perdu un bon quart des leurs sous les tirs des puissantes catapultes naines, dont la précision et la puissance défiait même les meilleurs canons. Mais le pire pour eux avait été les flûtes. C'était le nom qu'avaient donné les nains à des sortes de javelots tiré par des balistes, et projetant des projectiles par centaines, lapidant littéralement l'ennemi. L'armée naine, telle une mécanique bien huilée, détruisait tous les ennemis s'approchant trop près d'eux. Certains gobelins étaient tués avant même de pouvoir brandir leur arme.

* * *

Eliro, capitaine nain, se retira du combat. Il analysa un instant l'état du champ de bataille. Son frère, Lironial, menait le flanc gauche avec une telle efficacité que c'en était déconcertant. Ses hommes s'étaient enfoncés avec violence dans la masse des gobelins. Son regard se reporta sur ses hommes, et il eut un sourire de fierté. Devant lui s'étalait le corps d'élite de l'armée. 2000 soldats, tous capables de vaincre une vingtaine d'ennemis sans succomber. Des soldats surentrainés, dans les mains desquels une hache devenait le plus meurtrier des instruments qui ait existé. Ils s'étaient disséminés au milieu du groupe du milieu, dont la majorité des troupes étaient commandées par Ulthiro, un sombre abruti. Il avait toutefois réussi à maintenir le groupe à un certain niveau. Son regard continua son chemin, se posant sur le flanc droit. Il étouffa un juron. Il y avait plus incompétent que Ulthiro, apparemment. Le flanc avait été massacré. Des dix milles soldats qui le défendaient, il n'en restait guère plus qu'un millier. Il porta le clairon qu'il portait au ceinturon à ses lèvres, et sonna le rassemblement. Dès que ses hommes furent réunis, il se relança dans la melée, emmenant ses hommes dans une charge dévastatrice. Ne voyant le corps de Tifiol, le capitaine du flanc droit, nulle part, il en prit le commandement. En un instant, il réarangea les troupes, avant de détacher une centaine de ses hommes pour anéantir les quelques gobelins qui étaient passés. Le flanc se mit à avancer, certes plus lentement que les autres flancs, mais à une vitesse improbable pour un si petit groupe.

* * *

Morr et les moires étaient confrontés à un réel problème. Morr ne parvenait à les tuer, car la force qu'il pouvait mettre était inférieure à celle que mettaient les trois, auquel il fallait ajouter la résistance de leurs fils de vie, bien plus solides que la moyenne. Mais elles non plus n'arrivaient à le tuer.

* * *

Les gobelins n'étaient plus très nombreux. Leur roi était aux prises avec une Éliane déchainée qui le faisait reculer si vite qu'il devait s'appliquer à ne pas tomber. Puis soudain, une lueur de compréhension apparut sur son visage. Il bondit en avant, se tuant sur une des lames d'Éliane. La terre trembla. Éliane, sachant ce que cela signifiait, fit rapidement reculer tous les nains, et se concentra sur son futur combat. Le mur du fond explosa avec force, laissant apparaître un balrog. Ce dernier avisa la naine devant lui, et lui jeta un puissant coup. Son arme ne rencontra que le vide. Et une mortelle danse commença entre eux deux. Le moindre faux pas signifierait la fin du combat. Les lames virevoltaient, filant à une si grande vitesse qu'elles ne laissaient derrière elles que des trainées de lumière, rouge pour le Balrog, Gris métallique pour la naine. Le feu contre le fer. Le géant contre la naine. L'esprit contre le corps. L'emblème du mal contre la défenderesse du bien. Un instant, Véréna tenta de suivre le combat. Mais même ses yeux, pourtant très bons, ne pouvaient distinguer quoi que ce soit. Puis le combat pris fin. Éliane chuta doucement en arrière, une plaie béante au ventre. Le Balrog la regarda avec un air de satisfaction suprême, avant que la moitié supérieure de son corps ne glisse lentement vers l'arrière, avant de chûter, alors que la partie inférieure tombait en avant.

Morr détourna aussitôt son attention, focalisant son pouvoir sur Éliane. Les trois profitèrent de ce moment pour appeler tous leurs alliés à la rescousse. Partout, des sorciers apparaissaient, accompagnés d'autres créatures. Leur arrivée semblait sans fin. Les impitoyables machines de guerre naines s'étaient remises en route, mais cela ne suffisait pas pour endiguer la marée d'ennemis qui fondaient sur eux.

Morr protégeait Éliane, l'empêchant de mourir, avec en plus de cela contre lui les trois, qui faisaient tout pour la tuer. Puis, les sorts fusèrent. Par vagues. À ces moments-là, nul ne pouvait garder les yeux ouverts, sous peine d'être aveuglé pendant quelques importantes secondes. Et ce n'était qu'après qu'ils voyaient les morts.

* * *

Eliro jura. Des milliers de nains mourraient. Il vit qu'il était le seul capitaine restant. Il sonna aussitôt le regroupement, appelant cette fois-ci tous les nains. Ils formèrent un cercle autour de Morr, Véréna, et Eliane. Il jura à nouveau en voyant qu'ils ne devaient plus dépasser les cinq mille. Puis rentra dans la danse, son arme mortelle repoussant les sorts, abatant les ennemis comme s'il eut s'agit de simples fétus de paille.

* * *

Puis, Éliane fut guérie. La naine se releva, et son épée double entra dans la danse. La balance restait toutefois défavorable. La poignée de nains qu'il restait ne pouvait rien face à cette marée d'ennemis plus grands qu'eux, et qui les engloutissaient sous leur nombre. Certes, les ennemis tombaient en grand nombre, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Chaque ennemi tombé était remplacé par des dizaines d'autres. Ils n'arrêtaient pas d'arriver. Les catapultes avaient depuis longtemps arrêté de fonctionner, et seuls les trébuchets, dont le mouvement avait été rendu perpétuel, tournaient, projetant en l'air de lourds morceaux de pierre en fusion, des tonnes de clous, et autres joyeusetés. Morr avait repris son combat contre les trois. Mais les nains tombaient inexorablement. Les sorts des sorciers avaient beau n'avoir qu'un effet très limité sur la robuste constitution des nains, ils en avaient tout de même un. Et les nains, petit à petit, se fatiguaient. La bataille continua un certain temps. Éliane fut la dernière naine en vie. Après 18 heures de combat acharné, elle chûta finalement. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Morr ne pouvait rien faire. Les Avada Kedavra pleuvaient sur Véréna, et Harry ne pouvait faire autre chose que se concentrer sur elle s'il voulait la garder en vie. Mais la pression était toujours plus grande. Puis, elle fut trop grande. Morr vit le fil de vie de Véréna se briser. Et sa fureur explosa. Son pouvoir semblait jaillir par tous les pores de sa peau. Les trois furent littéralement terrassées par la puissance de Morr. Et un par un, les autres suivirent. Morr les tua tous, ne leur laissant aucune chance de survie. Puis, son pouvoir fit revenir les différents morts à la vie.

* * *

Morr referma le livre qu'il venait de finir. Il songea à la suite qu'il n'avait pas mentionnée. Le bonheur quand il avait su que Véréna l'aimait elle aussi. La joie lorsqu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser. La peur juste avant la cérémonie. Et ses doutes qui étaient tombés en la voyant s'avancer vers lui. La nuit qui avait suivi. Leur couronnement à tous les deux, durant lequel il lui avait donné la moitié de son pouvoir. Leurs six enfants, qui avaient égaillé leurs premières années de couple. La déchirure qu'il avait sentie en mariant ses filles. Et les années qu'il lui restait à vivre. Heureux.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà la fin de Hubble. Je ne peux la publier sans une certaine touche d'émotion, tout comme j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire les trois dernieres lettres. La fin d'une fiction est toujours émouvante. Et sa publication, aujourd'hui, la fige, ne lui permettant plus de changer. Les reviews ne pourront plus être répondues que par e-mail, ou par MP. Je prie donc les reviewers de mettre leur adresse e-mail s'ils ne sont pas inscrits au site ou s'ils ont bloqué l'option message privé... Sans cela, ils peuvent l'envoyer à Faenlgiec (j'avais oublié de préciser que le doit être entourré d'espaces...)

La fin de cette fiction marque aussi la fin d'une période d'écriture, j'arrête de publier Mercredi. Vous aurez un retour en Septembre...

A bientôt,

Faenlgiec


End file.
